Cara a Cara
by Lizzi M
Summary: Secuela de Detrás del Antifaz. Tras desaparecer dejando a Edward plantado años más tarde sus caminos vuelven a toparse, esta vez van a enfrentarse cara a cara, descubriendo así algo que marcará la vida de ambos de una manera inevitable. Estará en sus manos luchar por componer las cosas o conformarse con lo que pudo haber sido.
1. Prefacio

CARA A CARA

Prefacio

 _La vida es un ir y venir_

 _Los caminos en ocasiones se cruzan volviéndose irreversibles._

 _De la noche a la mañana estás tan metida que no tienes escapatoria_

 _Decidir entre un amor y otro, no es fácil..._

 _Tomar la decisión adecuada lo complica todo._

 _Otra vez, lo poco que tenía lo volví a perder._

 _¿Podría volver a reconstruirlo?_

 _._

 _Yo iba a tener un hijo, ¿en verdad lo haría?_

 _Una chica que concibió a un ser inocente producto de la pasión desenfrenada que ocurrió entre su padre y yo._

 _Ese hombre que me hacía convertirme en un ser diferente logrando que casi todo el mundo se me olvidara, todo el mundo excepto él._

 _La pregunta era ¿Quería ser madre?_

 _Después_ _de todo lo que esta pasandome, ¿Podria con lo que ser madre conllevaba?_

 _No, eso no estaba en mis planes, yo no quería una familia, no quería un hijo ¿o sí?_

 _El problema es que esa vida ya estaba en mí._

 _Lo único que quedaba era esperar y cuando llegara el momento sabría qué hacer._

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo y tantas cosas que han pasado decidí publicar la secuela, esta historia merece tener su continuación.

¡Bienvenidos!

Gracias a **Solecito Pucheta** , quien va ser la beta en esta nueva aventura.

Sole mil gracias!


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo beteado por **Solecito Pucheta** , mil gracias por apoyarme en esta historia!

* * *

 _Capítulo 1:_

 _Charlie, el nombre de mi padre retumbaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza._

 _En Forks nunca había pasado nada, más allá de unas simples multas o borrachos hasta el día de hoy._

 _La llamada de Sue hubiera deseado que fuera una desagradable pesadilla, lamentablemente no había sido así, era real, tan real que ahora mismo me encontraba tomando un avión con destino a Seattle._

" _tu padre tuvo un altercado con unos ladrones, fue herido gravemente, estamos en el hospital, no me dicen nada" lloraba Sue desconsoladamente._

" _Voy para allá" fue todo lo que salió de mis labios, traté de serenarme y empaque solo unas cuantas cosas._

 _Anthony, su imagen apareció en mi mente, mi corazón tembló, sentí las lágrimas salir, perdóname Anthony, perdóname pensé mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casa._

 _Lo demás fue un borrón, al amanecer llegue a Forks y aborde un taxi al hospital donde encontré a Sue sentada en la fría sala._

—Sue— la llamé corriendo a su lado, de inmediato se levantó y me encerró en un abrazo mientras empezaba a sollozar— hace un rato salió un doctor, le dije que venias en camino—hipo un poco— dicen que le han retirado las balas, su estado aún es grave no quisieron decirme nada más hasta que llegaras—término.

—Estará bien Sue, papá es fuerte— solloce pidiendo por la única familia que me quedaba— él va salir de esta, no puede dejarme— intente ser fuerte pero algo en mí se quebró y empecé a llorar y llorar.

Sue nos condujo a las sillas, donde me recargue en sus piernas mientras sus manos acariciaban mis cabellos.

—Como dices cariño, Charlie es fuerte vamos a pedirle a Dios que lo deje con nosotros lo necesitamos— susurro un sí, y ahí recostada cierro mis ojos y rezo por mi padre y por Anthony.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Charlie había sido baleado tres veces, dos disparos a su pierna derecha por lo que habían dañado severamente sus ligamentos y uno a su hombro. Sumándole a eso su corazón estaba débil y tenían el tiempo en contra.

Después de una intervención que duró más de seis horas retiraron las balas, en ese tiempo su corazón había comenzado a debilitarse pero habían podido estabilizarlo. Recibió varias transfusiones de sangre y fue transferido a la unidad de cuidados intensivos donde esperaba que con el pasar de los días mostrará signos de recuperación.

Como dice Sue, era un milagro que siguiera con vida y teníamos que dar gracias por ello.

Después de hablar con el médico avise a Jasper y Rosalie por la partida tan inesperada.

Ambos preocupados trataron de localizarme por todos los medios.

Llegaron dos días después de muchas súplicas de que no vinieran, no quería afectarles puesto que ambos tenían trabajos estables.

Pero sinceramente los necesitaba así que ellos me conocían y no dudaron en venir.

Llegaron y me refugie en sus brazos, donde me consolaron y dieron ánimos.

Los días siguientes después de hablar con el doctor fueron agónicos hasta el veintésimo día que mi padre despertó, algo desorientado con muy pocos recuerdos de lo que sucedió, conforme el médico hablaba con nosotros él fue recordando.

Como lo esperábamos la pierna derecha no tenía movilidad debido a lo ocurrido, eso hundió a mi padre en una tristeza de la cual tratábamos de sacarlo.

La situación de mi padre era difícil, no quería usar las muletas y acepto la silla de ruedas porque si no, no lo darían de alta.

Vi a mi padre empezar a consumirse y no encontraba la forma de que volviera a ser aquel hombre fuerte que me sacó adelante y lucho con uñas y dientes una vez que mamá murió.

Ahora me necesitaba más que nunca, así que envié mis papeles para darme de baja en la escuela. Vería como avanzaban las cosas para poder buscar un horario en el que pudiera continuar estudiando sin descuidar a Charlie.

Sue como el ángel que era me tendió la mano, con el pasar del tiempo fui notando ella y mi padre tenían una relación más allá de la amistad, Charlie le daba esas miradas tan parecidas a las que enviaba a mi madre y ella no se quedaba atrás. Hasta que un día ambos me dieron la noticia de que estaban juntos, me reí mientras les confesaba que desde hace días lo sabía solo estaba esperando que me lo contaran.

Así que nuestra familia se agrando, adoraba a Sue, había hecho tanto por nosotros. Mi padre y ella se merecían ser felices, después de tantos años de soledad ambos por fin se daban la oportunidad de volver a sonreír.

.

.

.

Con el tiempo todo fue cayendo en su lugar.

Tenía un trabajo estable a pesar de que extrañaba el otro, este también era bueno. Cursaba por las noches contabilidad después de todo no podía dejar la otra carrera con tan poco tiempo que me faltaba por terminarla, todos me alentaron y decidí luchar por mis sueños, también me apunte en derecho quería ser útil para la gente que necesitara mi ayuda algún día.

Hasta que un día empezaron primero pequeños síntomas, que con el pasar de los días se intensificaron hasta que Sue me descubrió, le conto a Charlie y ambos prácticamente me obligaron acudir a un doctor.

Pensé que todo era producto de tanto estrés, trabajo, exámenes, tareas del hogar, habían acabado conmigo, pero nunca espere algo así.

Estaba embarazada.

Caminaba temblorosa con una copia del ultrasonido de nueve semanas.

Seguía sin poder creerlo.

Quería con toda mi alma que fuera un sueño, pero no lo era.

Era la realidad, estaba esperando un hijo, un ser que tenía una parte de Anthony.

Tan pronto salí del hospital me senté en una banca, lloré y lloré sacando todo lo que llevaba queriendo esconder.

Había ocultado a Anthony en el fondo de mi memoria, me había propuesto olvidarlo para no sufrir más pensando en él, sus ojos, sus labios... y cuando por fin lo había logrado o eso creía sucedía esto, mis manos fueron a mi vientre y supe en ese momento que lo amaba, amaba a mi bebé y no había opción de no tenerlo. Era un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez pude tener, algo de él para siempre en mi vida.

Contárselo a Charlie fue más fácil de lo que imagine, esa noticia fue un viento fresco para él. Le dije lo que en parte era verdad: no había padre, solo estaba yo. Nos conocimos una noche y eso había sido todo. Anthony era un fantasma en mi vida.

Pensé que en sus ojos vería decepción, reproche pero no.

Solo abrió sus brazos para mí donde me refugie en ellos con cuidado.

" _Estaremos bien" dijo, besando el tope de mi cabeza._

" _Estaremos bien Bella, siempre has sido una mujer fuerte, mi nieto tendrá una gran madre y un abuelo que ya lo ama"._

Sonreí por sus palabras y saque la pequeña copia del ultrasonido la cual tomo y admiro con orgullo.

.

.

.

Desde ese día, no ha pasado ni uno solo en el cual me haya hecho sentir menos a Renesmee. Es su adoración, mi hija fue la fuerza que todos necesitábamos.

Ella fue quien le dio sentido a nuestras vidas.

Y no hay día que le dé gracias a Dios por ese maravilloso regalo.

* * *

¿Qué les parece el primer capítulo?

Ahora sabemos porque Bella no fue a la cita con Anthony.

Con el tiempo iremos descubriendo poco a poco las cosas, Bella irá contando por pedacitos partes de su vida para que podamos entender el presente.

Ahora la actualización de cada capítulo va ser cada dos semanas aproximadamente (este tenía que ser para la próxima semana, pero quise darles un regalito y aquí está). Sé que es mucho tiempo pero entre la casa, escuela, el trabajo, actividades, etc., todo se me junta y complica.

Los capítulos no serán tan largos y esta historia va ser corta definitivamente. (Unos 10-12 cap)

Gracias a **Solecito Pucheta** por apoyarme

 **Tecupi** (te entiendo perfectamente nena han pasado años, pero gracias por estar aquí, besos)

Gracias por leerme:

 **Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, Sheei Luquee, Yoliki, Moni, Jade HSos, Cavendano 13, Crysty Katy, Torrespera172, GloriaCullen-**

Quiero sus opiniones

Déjenme un rr para motivarme!

 **Lizzi M**


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Sopresa!

Capítulo beteado por **Solecito Pucheta,** gracias nena.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Jamás olvidaré aquel día en el que marcó mi vida haciéndome tomar así otro camino.

Dos años después del nacimiento de Renesmee, Rosalie y Jasper sus padrinos me ofrecieron un puesto en su despacho como asistente legal, la idea era muy atrayente.

Por días estuve pensándolo, hasta que Charlie me sentó un día en la sala y preguntó qué es lo que me pasaba.

Le conté del empleo y se quedó pensativo un momento.

Después me miró a los ojos y dijo: — ¿Y bien cuando nos vamos? —

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. — ¿Estás hablando en serio? — Pregunte— En Forks está toda tu vida—no quería presionarlo y que llevará a cabo algo que no querría.

—Te equivocas tesoro, Forks es y será siempre un lugar importante para mí. Pero mi vida son tú y mi nieta, a donde vayan, Sue y yo iremos. —Sonrió, mientras sus ojos buscaban la aprobación de Sue quien afirmó con su cabeza—A menos que no quieras a tu viejo cerca— entrecerró los ojos.

—Claro que no papá— grité corriendo hasta llegar a su lado. — Es solo que no quería quitarte nada más, has hecho mucho por nosotras. —

—Bella soy tu padre, nunca me has quitado nada, al contrario me has dado muchas cosas, ganas de salir adelante, de seguir viviendo— acaricio mi cabello como cuando era niña—Tu madre estaría tan orgullosa de ti. Lo has hecho bien corazón. —

Y así un frío día de invierno partimos a un nuevo destino.

.

.

.

De ese día había pasado año y medio, ahora mi pequeña revoltosa estaba por cumplir cuatro años. Al verla tan llena de vida, me hacía recordar mi infancia donde fui tan feliz como ahora lo es ella.

Su nombre era la combinación del de mi madre junto con aquel ángel que se apareció en nuestras vidas y me rescato de una terrible tragedia cuando estuve embarazada.

Renesmee es una niña alegre, inteligente y amorosa, esa chispa de energía que vino a motivar mi vida.

Sus padrinos y abuelitos la adoraban.

Con ese cabello castaño igual que el mío cae en risos por debajo de sus hombros, su piel es más pálida que la mía, sus facciones finas y delicadas y esos penetrantes ojos color verde, idénticos a los de su padre. Solo que los de mi bebita eran cálidos, chispeantes, llenos de vida y de amor, como seguramente fueron alguna vez los de Anthony.

 _Anthony_ después de cuatro años, recordarlo aún me duele.

Cuando miro a mi hija no puedo evitar pensar, ¿cómo sería su padre?. No he podido olvidarlo, ¿y cómo iba a hacerlo? si tenía una personita que siempre me lo recordaría.

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes tal vez sabría otra persona que también sería muy importante en mi vida, sin embargo no sabemos porque pasan las cosas, tenía a Renesmee, y siempre daría gracias por ello.

Y en el cielo un ángel más nos cuidaba.

.

.

.

—Estoy harta— Rosalie se dejó caer en el asiento de mi oficina, salí de mis pensamientos— ese estúpido me tiene hasta la…—

—Rose— la corte antes de que despotricara más de lo necesario.

—Como tú no lo soportas— se volvió a quejar mientras sus brazos se quejaban— y Jasper quiere que sea yo quien siga tratando con el—bufo.

—Vamos hasta Nessie se comporta mejor que tu— reí—y bueno el pobre hombre no te ha hecho nada, si apenas llevan una semana con el caso—.

—Ya se, ya se— se acomodó su saco— no sé por qué, pero su presencia me pone los pelos de punta—

—En cuanto ganes el caso el saldrá de tu vida— alegue— mejor concéntrate en ganar, entre más pronto lo soluciones, más rápido le puedes decir adiós…

Y era verdad con el paso del tiempo, _Willsont &Hale_ había ganado fama, Jasper, Rosalie y Matthew eran demasiados buenos en sus áreas, eran más casos los que habían ganado a lo largo de su carrera que los que perdieron. Por eso una empresa tan importante no había dudado en recurrir a sus servicios. Mientras que Robin era asistente de Mathew, yo era la de Rosalie y Jasper, hace cuatro meses había terminado mi carrera y estaba deseosa de que me dejaran participar con ellos.

—Es tan difícil hay un gran desfalco en la empresa sabes, varias personas de puestos importantes fueron despedidos y están bajo averiguación, pero todo apunta a uno de ellos parece que jamás existió, no hay rastro, estamos revisando a los demás, pero todo apunta a que este misterioso personaje es el problema—cerró los ojos— no solo robó varios miles, sino que también se llevó consigo varia información de proyectos que estaban por salir, ¿cómo pudo salir invicto?— negó con la cabeza— estoy segura que alguien que sigue dentro de la empresa es su socio, ¿sabes todo lo que implica eso?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, puede haber más desfalcos, robos de información, si no se arregla lo más pronto posible, la empresa puede ser afectada gravemente—pensé.

—Toda la razón, y me mandan a Emmett Cullen hermano del dueño _Masen-Cullen Internacional,_ abogado de la empresa, engreído, confianzudo y pedante hombre—

—Vamos Rose, el hombre hasta donde he visto ha sido amable, él no tiene la culpa de ser tan guapo—reí.

Un toc, toc, sonó en la puerta—adelante—

Un hombre alto, cabello negro y tiernos ojos azules me miraba con una sonrisa— Hola, me dijeron que la señorita Rosalie se encontraba aquí—

—Adelante señor Cullen—respondí ocultando mi risita por los ojos que rodaba Rose.

—Gracias Bella— si era el único aparte de los chicos que sin pedírmelo había empezado a llamarme así decía que se Isabella se oía muy serio, — pero te he dicho que el señor Cullen es mi padre, llámame Emmett, después de todo no estoy tan viejo—río.

Le brinde una sonrisa —bueno los dejo para trabajen tengo que ir a entregar unos documentos—sin más salí de mi despacho, uff ahí claramente había una gran tensión, esos dos podían encontrar maneras de eliminarla, reí por mis pensamientos.

.

.

.

—Al fin una buena noticia— dijo Rose entrando a mi despacho, — don pedante ha encontrado un rastro que vamos a seguir de Steve, al parecer sigue dentro del país.

Si ese es el caso su orden de aprehensión ya está dada—

— Es algo buenísimo—respondí concentrada en terminar de leer los últimos párrafos.

—Me voy el resto del día, ya es hora de tu salida, que tal si pasamos por Nessie y nos vamos a comer... —

—Solo tengo que terminar esto y dejar unas anotaciones, dame diez minutos y podemos irnos. —

—Está bien, por cierto el dueño de Cullen-Masen llegó después de que te fueras, esta como quiere. Es una especie en peligro de extinción—Río.

— ¡Ah vaya!, recuerda que odias a su hermano o te cae mal si mal no recuerdo—

—Tú lo has dicho a su hermano, pero ese hombre ha llegado se ha presentado con Jasper y Matthew, siguieron hablando después de que salí. Es el sueño de toda mujer, aunque es muy serio—mencionó mientras fruncía el ceño. —Voy por mi bolsa, te veo en la salida. Apúrate Isabella tengo hambre— gritó saliendo.

Negué con la cabeza, termine de leer y empecé hacer las anotaciones faltantes, sin más tomé mi saco, bolso y me dirigí al estacionamiento.

A lo lejos visualice a Mathew y Jasper charlando con Emmett y al parecer su hermano, él se encontraba de espaldas.

Conforme iba acercándome sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y me estremecí. Confundida entre al baño, me moje la cara mientras mi respiración volvía a su ritmo normal. ¿Qué me había pasado allá afuera?

Era como si...

Negué con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Salí para retomar mi camino, el pasillo estaba solo.

Pase lo más rápido que pude, pensando en no empezar con fantasmas otra vez.

Rose me esperaba impaciente golpeando el pie contra el piso—se acaban de ir los señores Cullen. Insisto ese hombre se ve muy frío, amargado nada que ver con el payaso de su hermano. —

—El cual te gusta—afirme.

— ¡Claro que no! — Protesto.

—O cariño sabes bien que sí. — reafirme.

Bufo, —vámonos sigo teniendo hambre—Con eso cerro el tema.

Nos fuimos en su auto, ya que el mío estaba en revisión de rutina.

Pase por Nessie quien estaba en la guardería, el próximo verano iría al kínder.

¡Dios que rápido pasaba el tiempo!

En cuanto me vio grito y corrió a mi encuentro; —mami, te extañe— dijo con su vocecita.

—Yo también mi amor, ¿te portaste bien? —pregunte como siempre lo hacía.

—Si— respondió mientras agitaba su cabeza varias veces.

—Bueno tía Rose ha venido conmigo y quiere llevarnos a comer—Si bien termine de decir lo último cuando salió disparada al salón de espera donde Rosalie estaba con una sonrisa mientras veía a Nessie correr en su dirección.

—Tía Rose—, chilló llegando a su lado.

—Hola monita—cargo a Nessie mientras recostada su cabeza en sus hombros. Rose la había llamado desde pequeña monita, después de un tiempo era la única que solía decirle así.

—Vamo a ir a comer— algunas veces mi pequeña niña batalla con la pronunciación, sin embargo eso no le afectaba, ella seguía esforzándose. Estaba orgullosa de ella.

—Así es corazón, que te apetece— ver a Rose en esa faceta era fascinante, como abogada era implacable te podía pulverizar en segundos, con su ahijada era como una gelatina, amaba a mi Nessie. Estaba tan agradecida por mandarnos a sus vidas.

—Hambuguesa con papas chilló—.

—Dios monita que te dan ahí adentro que sigues teniendo demasiada energía. —

—No sé, hambre, hambre... — canturreo Nessie.

—Vámonos par de glotonas o van a desmayarse de hambre, en eso se parecen— las acuse.

Fuimos a un lugar cerca del buffet donde vendían las más ricas hamburguesas que existieran en todo los Ángeles, además de ellas sus postres son exquisitos.

Entre platicas la mayoría de Nessie quien nos relataba su día en la guardería todo estuvo tranquilo.

Después de quedar satisfechas, Rose paso a dejarnos a casa.

Rose y Jasper se habían mudado a unas cuantas casas de donde vivíamos después de que consiguiera algo decente según las palabras de Jasper en un barrio tranquilo para mayor tranquilidad de todos.

Era una casa de dos pisos, tres habitaciones, dos baños, sala, comedor y un cuarto en la planta baja de invitados.

Rodeado por una cerca de madera en la cual andaba libremente Sparck un perro cruza de husky y lobo.

La primera vez que lo vi, no preste mucha atención a su tamaño. Podría decirse que él fue quien me encontró.

Me encontró y salvó de una tragedia mayor.

Cuando estuve bien, lo primero que hice fue buscarlo para encontrarlo en una perrera. Simplemente no podía dejarlo ahí, no después de que había salvado mi vida y la de Nessie.

A pesar de las protestas de los del refugio, hice los trámites y Sparck vino a casa.

Todos los que lo conocen concuerdan en que la primera vez que lo vieron fue un poco intimidante, eso es hasta que lo conocieron y se dieron cuenta de quién era en realidad.

Mide ochenta y siete centímetros, es negro con gris, sus ojos son tan fascinantes uno es azul y el otro verde. Es hermoso, es mi mejor amigo, mi héroe.

Aún recuerdo esa noche...

 _Había regresado a los Ángeles por una semana para unos trámites cuando caminaba por una calle y de la nada fui jalada hacia un callejón, sin darme tiempo a nada fui arrojada sobre el pavimento._

 _Pensé que moriría, mi instinto me había llevado a proteger mi vientre pero el golpe había sido inevitable. Me pateo con odio, desesperación mientras rasgaba mi ropa, impacto mi cara contra la pared después de levantarme. No puede reaccionar, no pude meter mis manos cuando pensé que lograría su cometido..._

 _Un rugido salió del fondo del callejón, después algo se lanzó contra nosotros, quitándome al sujeto de encima. Resbale hasta sentarme en el suelo mientras trataba de seguir consiente, el dolor se empezaba a esparcir por mi cuerpo. Mis ojos me pesaban._

 _Unos gritos se escucharon..._

 _Fueron acercándose más y más._

 _Con todo el esfuerzo que pude abrir mis ojos para encontrarme con unos ojos color miel mirándome preocupadamente y después, deduje que me desmaye._

 _Desperté en el hospital con una escayola en mi brazo y un vendaje en la cabeza._

 _Una mujer no tan mayor estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo._

— _¿_ _Dónde estoy?_ _—p_ _regunte desconcertada. Mi bebé recordé mientras mis manos viajaban a mi vientre.  
_

— _Tranquila cariño todo ha pasado. Enseguida vendrá el doctor. Avisaré a tus amigos_ _—_ _salió dejándome con miles de preguntas.  
_

 _Poco a poco fui recordando lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir…_

— _Señorita Swan me alegra que despertará. Soy el doctor Wong, hace dos días que ha sido ingresada_ _— ¿dos días?_

— _Mi bebé_ _—_ _conseguí decir_ _._

— _Cálmese todo está bien_ _—_ _agarro unos apuntes_ _—_ _Tiene una venda en la cabeza debido al golpe, no hay trauma, contusiones, tiene un esguince en la mano por eso la escayola. Y referente a su bebé, voy hacer honesto._ _— en cuanto dijo esas palabras mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, no podía ser…_

— _¿_ _Había tenido un ultrasonido?_ _—_ _Preguntó pausadamente._

— _Uno a las nueve semanas_ _—_ _respondí._

— _Eso lo explica, ahora tiene doce semanas de embarazo, usted estaba esperando mellizos desgraciadamente no pudimos detener a uno de ellos. Llegó con una hemorragia la cual detuvimos pero ya era demasiado tarde, siento mucho su pérdida_ _— pauso antes de continuar— por suerte al detener la hemorragia_ _y monitorear seguidamente el otro feto se mantiene firme en su útero, no hay sangrados y el latido es fuerte_ _—_ _¿_ _Dos? Eran dos bebés, ¡Dios!_

— _Veo que no lo sabía_ _— negué con la cabeza—_ _Como le dije hace un momento, desgraciadamente perdimos a uno, pero su mellizo con los cuidados adecuados puede llegar a término. Estará unos días más en observación para ver que todo siga marchando bien. Y después puede ir a casa. Sus hermanos han arreglado todo para el bebé, no se preocupe. Los dejare entrar por favor manténgase tranquila, recuerde que es por el bien de su bebé, de usted depende_ _— asentí._

 _Cuando el salió,_ _lloré en silencio por la pérdida..._

 _Lloré por esa criatura que no llegue a conocer, Dios se había llevado a mi bebé pero me había dejado otro a quien cuidar, debía aferrarme a ello._

 _Rosalie y Jasper entraron a verme, me reconfortaron con palabras y quedamos en que no le diríamos nada a Charlie hasta que regresara a Forks, no quería que recayera era mejor contárselo en persona._

 _Me contaron que la señora que estaba cuando desperté se llamaba Esme Platt, ella junto a su esposo Carlisle Cullen son los que se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y habían ido en mi ayuda._

 _Pero lo que me sorprendió de todo es que el mundo era tan grande y estaba lleno de coincidencias, Carlisle Cullen resultó ser el doctor al que frecuente cuando enferme y Esme la señora que me tope cuando iba a mi cita, ella recordaba quién era y estaba triste porque lo que me estaba pasando._

 _Pedí que entrara y cuando la vi, sentí su calidez, su sinceridad y amabilidad. Trabajaba en una asociación donde ayudaban a las mujeres con todo tipo de problemas._

 _Me contaron que fue Sparck quien atacó al criminal que intentó violarme ese día, ellos llamaron a la policía, después de que sometieron al perro para poder arrestar al hombre que me hizo daño llamaron a la perrera quien se llevó al canino._

 _Jasper se encargó del trámite para refundir a esa escoria en la cárcel._

 _Y yo seguía intranquila por el perro, en mis sueños aparecía con la mirada triste y eso me dejaba intranquila._

 _Una noche antes de salir tomé una decisión._

 _Cuando me dieron de alta, lo primero que pedí fue ir a la perrera. Aunque pusieron mil pretextos me llevaron al lugar._

 _Cuando pedí verlo y lo vi con claridad por primera vez tras esa reja se veía tan indefenso, bastó mirar a sus ojos para saber que no podía dejarlo ahí, a pesar de ser de gran tamaño era apenas un cachorro según me dijeron estaba por cumplir el año._

 _Así que hice los trámites y salí con Sparck quien movía su cola felizmente como muestra de su agradecimiento._

 _Después de Rosalie y Jasper, Charlie y Sue fueron los siguientes en pegar el grito en el cielo al verlo._

 _Poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando y él fue ganándose su cariño._

Ahora después de tres años él seguía siendo parte de mi familia, amaba a Nessie y ella le correspondía igual.  
.

.

.

Entre con mi hija quien salió corriendo gritando el nombre de Sparck, el nombrado ladró varias veces.

—Son el uno para el otro, — comentó Sue saliendo de la cocina.

—Si lo son, se adoran— sonreí.

— ¿Y papá? —pregunte no escuchando la televisión encendida.

—Ha estado trabajando afuera tallando la madera para hacerle a Nessie un columpio— sonrió.

—Charlie como carpintero—levante una ceja— eso hay que verlo— reí con ella

—Por cierto cielo, llamo Esme que si vas a poder ir apoyarla en la subasta a beneficio de las madres solteras—

—Por supuesto que sí— respondí, —la llamaré en un ratito para ponernos de acuerdo con los pendientes.

—Ahora vamos a ver a ese hombre para asegurarnos que no se dé con el martillo— salimos al patio donde Charlie estaba puliendo una tabla.

—Hola papá— saludó llegando a su lado.

—Hola hija, ¿cómo ves?, ¿crees que este bien? —

—Yo lo veo perfecto, mañana pasaré por la ferretería y comprare un mecate resistente, le diré a Jasper que nos ayude—

—Me parece bien, mañana hay un partido y seguramente se va quedar a verlo, es el único que sabe de fútbol— se quejó— con un acompañante es más divertido.

—Bueno, la cena esta lista que les parece si entramos todos antes de que se enfríe—hablo Sue.

Asentimos encantados.

—Nessie a cenar— la llame vino corriendo con Sparck siguiéndole los talones.

Ambos pusieron sus ojos de cordero degollado y sus pucheros.

—Par de tramposos, adentro— un " _gracias mami"_ y un ladrido fueron mi recompensa.

Después de cenar y de que Charlie le regalara casi todas las verduras a Sparck, nos despedidos para ir a dormir.

Le puse a Nessie su pijama, para después ponerme la mía.

Rezamos agradeciendo todas las cosas buenas que Dios había puesto en nuestras vidas, así como mandarnos a personas que se han convertido en nuestra familia y a quienes queremos mucho. Pedimos que bendijera y cuidara a toda la gente y animalitos del mundo. Terminando por agradecer un día más de vida.

Arrope a Nessie y encendí la lámpara de su cuarto, con un beso de buenas noches y otro por parte de Sparck me encamine a mi habitación la cual estaba enfrente.

Tras meterme a mi cama, me permití reflexionar un poco sobre mi vida, y decidí que no cambiaría nada de lo que había vivido porque todo me llevó a ser la mujer que era hoy.

 _Anthony… su nombre hizo eco entre mis pensamientos._

 _Lo que comenzó como una relación sexual, terminó siendo un revoltijo de sentimientos que de mi parte empezaron a crecer. Enamorarse de alguien quién prácticamente es un extraño es una locura, más cuando lo único que compartimos era algo sexual, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía sin tan siquiera conocería la cara de ese ser, aquel que hizo vibrar hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas, que a pesar de que trate de excluir mis sentimientos con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de que mientras el tenia sexo, yo hacía el amor._

 _Su cuerpo como si hubiera sido tallado por el mejor artista de la faz de la tierra, sus ojos verdes esmeralda, tan profundos e intimidantes pero a la vez atrayentes, interesantes. ¿Qué tantas cosas esconderan?, si alguna vez me hubiera atrevido a quitarle ese antifaz, tal vez ahora todo sería tan diferente..._

 _Pero los tal vez no existen y ahora tenía que vivir con su recuerdo._

 _Con un suspiro su nombre salió de mis labios, y caí en la profundidad de los sueños._

* * *

Bueno tuve el cap antes y aquí está :)

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Estuvieron tan cerca!

Nos vemos en dos semanas, si puedo antes lo subo!

Gracias por leerme:

 **Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, Sheei Luquee, Yoliki, Moni, Jade HSos, Cavendano 13, Crysty Katy, Torrespera172, GloriaCullen, Alma Cullen Masen, Cavendano 13, Maryluna, MARDELY, Paty Robledo, SuPattinsondeCullen, Adriana Molina, Alexandra Nash, Caresgar26.**

Déjenme un rr para motivarme, así tal vez hasta más rápido suba cap jajaja ;)

 **Lizzi M**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Solecito Pucheta,** gracias por estar conmigo y ayudarme con esta historia. Te quiero!

* * *

Capítulo 3

Después de un día ajetreado con buenos resultados iba tarde a la reunión con Esme, estaba organizando una subasta a beneficio de las madres solteras que trabajan, estudian o ambas cosas para sacar a sus hijos adelante. Lo recaudado iría a un fondo para seguir ayudando a estas mujeres con becas para que puedan seguir estudiando, pagar rentas, guarderías etc.

Todo estaba casi listo solo faltaba detallar unas cosas.

Esme, es un ángel del cielo. Después de mudarnos seguí en contacto con ella, aparte de Rosalie, Jasper, Charlie y Sue, ella junto a su esposo fueron los únicos que me acompañaron al cementerio donde enterré a ese pequeño ser que no logró vivir. El merecía ser recordado, honrar su recuerdo era muy importante para mí.

" _Ahora el cielo ha ganado un bello ángel" es el mensaje que descansaba sobre la fría lápida._ Después de cuatro años aún dolía pensar en ella o el, en lo que pudo haber sido y me arrebataron.

Esme con su cariño y sencillez fue formando parte de mi familia, tenía tres hijos, dos de ellos recientemente habían vuelto por unos problemas de trabajo a los Ángeles, estaba muy contenta con su llegada después de más de tres años los tenia de vuelta en casa, siempre habían sido ellos los que habían viajado constantemente a Londres para verlos.

Así que ver esa sonrisa cuando recibió su llamada anunciando su regreso fue satisfactorio para mí.

Y Alice su hija menor quien aún vivía con ellos, ella tenía tanta energía que te contagia, era sencilla como sus padres, ojos azules y cabello negro, muy hermosa, las veces que había acompañado a sus padres a nuestra casa ella y Nessie se la pasaban genial.

Nessie mi pequeño milagro pensé mientras la contemplaba dormir en el asiento trasero, su carita respiraba una paz que desearía tomar prestada por unos minutos. Aferrado a sus brazos llevaba aquel león de peluche que Esme le había regalado cuando era pequeña, a quien había llamado Ron sin duda alguna su favorito.

Estacione y con cuidado cargue a Nessie quien ni se inmuto al ponerla entre mis brazos. Como pude cerré el auto y me encamine a la organización la cual era bastante grande, con un gran patio que daba una maravillosa vista a las montañas que se veían al horizonte.

—Hola señorita Bella— saludo Kim la recepcionista al verme entrar— aww viene dormida Nessie— sonrió en mi dirección.

—Hola Kim, esta pequeña trae el sueño cargado, ¿Esme? —pregunte.

—Está en el salón principal con los encargados de la decoración y mesas, dijo que en cuanto llegara se reuniera con ellos—asentí, puesto que ya venía tarde.

—Gracias— respondí encaminandome, cuando crucé la puerta divisé a Esme a unos pasos.

—Bella, te estábamos esperando—

—Lo siento— respondí— lamento la demora—

—No te preocupes, viene dormida mi niña— Nessie al escuchar la voz de Esme despertó murmurando.

—Nanny—le llamó restregándose los ojitos. Cuando por fin estuvo despierta grito estirando sus brazos hacia ella—Nanny—

—Hola Renesmee, ven con Nanny cariño— le pase a mi hija quien se fue encantada— Bella puedes ocuparte de ellos tienes vía libre, Renesmee y yo iremos por unos documentos— mi hija se fue encantada susurrando al oído.

—Bueno señores, vamos a ponernos a trabajar— les sonreí, mientras ellos asentían. Nos enfrascamos en crear algo digno y fabuloso para la subasta.

Quería algo sencillo pero elegante, sin la necesidad de gastar tanto dinero en adornar exageradamente el salón. Ellos me entendieron y me hicieron varias propuestas, la segunda me pareció la correcta.

Después de acordar unos detalles más, todos nos despedimos conformes.

—Bella, ella es la señora Carmen quien se ocupará del catering— me presento Esme—deje a Renesmee con Kim ya vuelvo—

Asentí antes de dirigirme a la señora—Encantada de conocerla, le explicare como nos desarrollaremos esa noche y lo que esperamos de usted— sin más comencé hablarle de lo que queríamos y ella al igual que los demás se adaptó a mis peticiones, tanto Esme como yo habíamos acordado en que algo sencillo sin perder el toque de elegancia sería lo mejor. Carmen era muy buena en su trabajo, enseguida me sugirió los bocadillos, bebidas y platillos adecuados para la gran noche, estuve encantada con ella, sin más nos despedimos no sin antes agradecerle por su atención.

—Está todo listo Esme, estos eran los últimos detalles y ya han sido resueltos— suspire con una sonrisa, mientras la veía entrar con Nessie hablándole a su león.

—Sabría que podrías con ello, confiaba en ti. —

—Muchas gracias por invitarme a ser parte de ello, y gracias por la confianza—

—No tienes que agradecerme, en todo caso debo hacerlo yo por abusar de ti y pedirte que me ayudaras en esto con tan poco tiempo pero es que Alice está con los exámenes finales…— hablo apenada.

—Hiciste bien en llamarme, Alice debe de tener la mente centrada en esas pruebas y no tienes de que preocuparte ha sido un placer colaborar para ti en esta noble causa que estás llevando, ahora si ya no me ocupas llevaré a esa pequeña a casa—

—Claro cariño, hay que ir a descansar— acarició los cabellos de Nessie con ternura. Esme aparte de Sue era lo más cercano que Nessie tenía a una abuela, ambas habían tomado ese papel y lo habían desempañado muy bien. Estaba tan agradecida con ellas, adoraban a mi hija y ella les correspondía igual.

Estaba segura que desde el cielo mi madre también les agradecía haber acogido a Nessie como parte de su familia.

—Esme— una voz que me pareció muy familiar hizo que mi cuerpo se paralizará unos segundos. ¿Esa voz?

—Edward querido, me da gusto que vengas a verme ¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—Bien mamá—contestó con simpleza.

—Acércate quiero que conozcas a Isabella y su hija Renesmee te he hablado de ellas ¿lo recuerdas? —le pregunto.

—Claro, un gusto conocer a la famosa Isabella— creí detectar en su voz un poco de burla, eso me hizo reaccionar a pesar de que mi cuerpo seguía trabado en el lugar —Edward Cullen— se presentó estirando su mano.

Levante la mirada para saludar al dueño de la voz y me quede estoica, esos ojos me miraban fijamente, podría decirse que estaba igual de desconcertado. ¡No podría estar pasándome esto!

Sentí que me mareaba y el mundo daba vueltas…

¡Dios! Sus ojos eran iguales, la forma, y su cabello, ¡Oh Jesús!

Enterré mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos fuertemente para no cometer alguna locura, como salir corriendo o desmayarme en el peor de los casos.

Cuando sentí dolor, retire mis uñas y sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente regresando así al presente.

—Isabella Swan— conseguí decir al estrechar mi mano con la suya, ambos la soltamos rápidamente.

¡Ahora si me iba dar algo!

¿Qué había sido eso?

Por favor esto no puede estar pasándome, no de nuevo, pensé aterrada ¿Anthony?

No Bella no lo es, se llama Edward, es hijo de Esme. Deja de pensar ideas descabelladas, estas cansada, te está pasando factura el desgaste de esta semana.

No quise seguir pensando, era hora de marcharme.

Necesitaba salir de aquí.

—Un gusto, Nessie despídete de Esme es hora de irnos— mi hija obedeció dándole un abrazo y beso para después venir a darme la mano.

—Adiós Nanny, Adiós señor—

Esme me mira con una media sonrisa— Gracias por todo Bella, nos estamos viendo—

Asentí y empecé a caminar. Me apure pero Nessie hizo detenerme, cuando la realidad era que quería salir corriendo de aquí, ¿Por qué? Ni yo lo sabía, solo tenía esta necesidad de huir de ese hombre y lo que estaba sintiendo justo en estos momentos. — Mami se me cayó Ron— suspire dudando, ella necesitaba esa peluche era muy importante en su vida.

Sin más la solté para que fuera por él, enfoque mi mirada en Nessie corrió en dirección a su peluche el cual ya estaba en las manos de Edward, este se agacho para entregarle el león a mi hija. Ella le sonrió y lo tomo —gacias— sale de sus pequeños labios.

—De nada—contesta, sin aviso y dejándome completamente muda Nessie le da un beso en la mejilla, agradeciéndole una vez más y corre a mi lado.

La reacción de Edward me deja confundida, parece desconcertado mirando en dirección a Nessie, pero bastan unos segundos para que se recupere— te veo en el despacho mamá— sin más sale apresurado.

—Él es muy poco sociable— habla Esme en mi dirección pidiendo disculpas.

Le doy un esfuerzo de sonrisa—está bien Esme no te preocupes, que pases buena noche nos vemos— salgo de ahí preguntándome ¿qué fue lo que paso?

.

.

.

Después de llegar a casa deje las cosas en la habitación y baje a cenar, la mayor parte estuve ausente y así seguí hasta que fui a la cama.

Si Sue o Charlie notaron algo, no me lo dijeron y lo agradecí, no podía explicarles porque ni yo tenía una respuesta clara. Solo sabía que Edward Cullen me había inquietado y echo sentir tantas cosas en unos segundos e iban desde el desconcierto hasta la duda.

Necesitaba despejar mi mente, me sentía tan confundida.

Pero todo era producto de mi cabeza estaba segura de ello, de esas veces que te juega una mala pasada.

Pero esos ojos… Eran idénticos a los de Anthony, pronunciar su nombre aunque fuera en mi mente seguía doliendo.

Y cuando nos saludamos, fue revivir lo que sentí la primera vez que lo conocí, ese toque…

Esas facciones, su voz, ese olor…

¿Había perdido la cordura?

Claro que sí, necesitaba un descanso o vacaciones o solo unas horas más de sueño, medite enterrando en mis recuerdos a ese hombre.

Basta me dije a mi misma, deja de hacer una tormenta en donde no la hay.

Es mejor que dejara el tema por la paz o terminaría pasándome factura.

No podía volver a caer en lo mismo.

Él no es Anthony, punto.

Sin más me dispuse a conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo estaba logrando dos preguntas vinieron a mí con intensidad:

¿Quién es Edward Cullen?

¿Y porque no logro sacarlo de mi mente?

* * *

¡Ay dio mío! Sé que lo saben, lo sienten e intuyen… solo puedo decirles que ese momento está muy cerca.

Cada dos semanas serán aproximadamente las actualizaciones, sean pacientes por favor. Con tantas cosas es entre pequeños espacios que puedo ponerme a escribir.

Sus mensajes me motivan mucho, así que síganme escribiendo!

 **Adriana molina** : cada 2 semanas (igual si tengo algo antes lo subiré)

 **Yobis Aguila** r: Bienvenida y muchas gracias por tus palabras.

 **Bienvenidas todas aquellas que se acaban de unir que tengan un buen fin de semana, ¡besos y abrazos!**

Gracias por leerme:

 **Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, Sheei Luquee, Yoliki, Moni, Jade HSos, Cavendano 13, Crysty Katy, Torrespera172, GloriaCullen, Alma Cullen Masen, Cavendano 13, Maryluna, MARDELY, Paty Robledo, SuPattinsondeCullen, Adriana Molina, Alexandra Nash, Caresgar26,** **Saraipinwda44gm, Karina, Yobis Aguilar, Patymdn, Sther Evans, Rommyev, Liduvina.**

Déjenme un rr para motivarme, así tal vez hasta más rápido suba cap jajaja ;)

 **Lizzi M**


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo beteado por **Solecito Pucheta** , como siempre lo digo gracias por ayudarme!

* * *

Cap 4

Decir que dormí bien es una mentira, toda la noche unos ojos verdes estuvieron invadiendo mis sueños por lo que a las seis de la mañana estaba lista para empezar el día.

Después de comprobar que Nessie durmiera, baje a la cocina a poner la cafetera mientras veía que hacer de desayunar.

Estaba terminado de hacer los últimos panqueques cuando Sue bajo—buenos días— saludo al verme— madrugaste— rio.

—uff, no pude dormir— me encogí de hombros— el desayuno está listo, iré a darme una ducha—le dije apagando la estufa y poniendo los últimos platos de comida en la mesa.

—Ve cariño, terminare de acomodar— asentí subiendo a buscar mis cosas. Tal vez un baño me despejaría.

El baño me relajo, mas no despejo lo que me atormentaba, así que decidí hacer algo que hice hace mucho tiempo. Encerré el recuerdo de Anthony y lo relegue al olvido, no podía volver a lidiar con esto, la vida seguía y yo tenía que continuar, regresar al pasado solo me lastimaría.

Con ese pensamiento en mente llegue a la cocina, donde mi padre estaba sirviéndose un café para acompañarlo con un panqueque, me serví un poco también mientras escuchamos pisadas en las escaleras.

—Buenos días— saludo perezosa mi hija mientras que Sparck a su lado caminaba igual de flojo.

Reí al verlos, saludo a sus abuelos para después venir acurrucarse conmigo—buenos días bebita—bese sus mejillas.

Un ladrido me hizo rodar los ojos—buen día Sparck, no se me ha olvidado saludarte— conteste por su ladrido. El nombrado vino meneando su cola, acaricie detrás de sus orejas eso le encantaba.

Sue puso un poco de fruta y jugo para Nessie sobre la mesa, la ayude a subirse para que comiera.

—Nessie voy arreglarme en lo que terminas de desayunar, después subes para darte un rápido baño para poder irnos— ella asintió mientras estaba concentrada en su comida.

.

.

.

Después de dejar a Nessie en la guardería, divise un auto que no conocía en el despacho.

Vaya, debería ser importante puesto que faltaban cinco minutos para que abriéramos.

Robin estaba en la entrada con unas carpetas en mano— están en la sala de juntas— me dijo al verme entrar— tienen nueva información sobre el caso de Masen&Cullen— comento llevando los papeles que imagino le pidieron.

—Ok, terminare de revisar el caso de la señora Newton— respondí yendo al pequeño despacho que se me había asignado.

Así pase la mayor parte de mi tiempo, revisando los casos que estaban por concluir estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta que alguien toco mi puerta.

—Bella, Rosalie te espera en la sala de juntas— me dijo Robin— que si puedes llevar unas carpetas que están en su despacho sobre el escritorio son color amarillo.

—Ok, ya las llevo—le dije pausando lo que estaba haciendo.

Busque lo que necesitaba para luego ir a la sala. Después de escuchar un pase entre—buenas tardes, permiso— respondí yendo hasta donde estaba Rosalie.

—Bella los señores Cullen—menciono Rosalie— han conseguido nueva información, Matthew debe viajar debido a ello y necesitaremos manos extras por lo que estarás apoyándonos, siéntate por favor—

—Está bien— hable entregándole los documentos que me pidió y levantando la cabeza fijamente para verla. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, al lado de Emmett, Edward el hijo de Esme se encontraba igual de sorprendido que yo, pero por algún motivo ninguno dijo nada. Me recompuse rápido y volví mi vista en dirección a Rosalie e hice lo que me pidió me senté en el asiento más cercano.

¡OH joder! Pensé en mi mente, Edward es hermano de Emmett, ambos son hijos de Esme.

¿Podría ser más pequeño el mundo?

Esto de las coincidencias era desconcertantes.

Regresa Bella de donde quiera que estés!, me regañe.

Fije mi mirada en Rosalie mientras nos seguía explicando lo que teníamos en avance y los beneficios de ello.

Sentí una mirada sobre mí la mayor parte del tiempo pero ni por un segundo voltee, yo solo pedía que esto acabara ya.

Y al fin mis ruegos fueron escuchados pues Rosalie finalizo con la promesa de reunirnos nuevamente en dos días.

—Bueno señores estamos en contacto, ha sido todo por hoy— sonrió— si me disculpan tengo que notificar algunas cosas sobre los avances y trabajar con eso— apunto a las cajas que están sobre la mesa.

—Señorita Hale permítame ayudarla— comento Emmett sonriéndole mientras cargaba las cajas que Rosalie iba a tomar— la aludida me miro mientras rodaba los ojos y salía del salón.

Me levante para también salir.

—Así que trabaja aquí señorita Isabella— hablo Edward parándose frente a mí.

—Sí, y ustedes son los hijos de Esme— respondí tratando de parecer lo más despreocupada posible. — Que pequeño es el mundo—medite en voz alta.

—Concuerdo con usted— contesto mirándome fijamente. — te pareces tanto a…— me pareció oír que dijo, aunque hablo muy bajito.

— Disculpe, ¿pero que dijo señor Cullen? —pregunte.

—Nada señorita solo pensaba en voz alta— su mirada se volvió dura.

Un grito nos interrumpió— mami—Nessie llego corriendo a mi lado.

— ¿Cariño que haces aquí? — mire al reloj y aún faltaba una hora para su salida.

—Tío Jasper fue a verme, y yo te echaba de menos—un puchero se formó en sus labios.

El nombrado entro sonriendo apenado—lo siento pero sabes que no puedo negarle nada— contesto con simpleza.

—Ja ya veremos cuando quiera ir a una cita con algún chico, si vas a decirle que si también—resople mirándolo mientras sentía otra mirada arder sobre mí.

—De aquí a ese entonces ya sabré como negarme, con el tiempo iré perfeccionándome—rio, mientras volteaba y se daba cuenta de la presencia de nuestro cliente—Oh perdón señor Cullen— saludo a Edward— espero la reunión con Rosalie haya sido productiva.

—Lo fue— contesto Edward secamente.

—Tú estabas ayer con Nanny Esme— hablo mi hija parándose frente a Edward mirándolo detenidamente.

—Hmm Esme es mi mamá—respondió Edward— ayer estaba visitándola.

—Edes el que estaba de viaje—pregunto sin timidez.

—Así es, mi hermano y yo hemos vuelto a casa—

—Extrañabas a tus papis—pregunto preocupada.

Edward asintió observando a mi hija con una pequeña sonrisa, vaya cuando sonreía se veía menos frio y más humano.

—Edward— lo llamo Emmett— ¿acabaste? —le pregunto.

—Sí, bueno Nessie—dirigió su vista a la pequeña niña que seguía mirándolo atentamente— ha sido un placer volver a verte, Jasper, señorita Isabella muchas gracias por todo, debemos irnos— me miro una vez más antes de salir rápidamente.

—Sí que es un poco raro— me dijo Jasper mientras mirábamos por donde se iba.

—Es lindo— nos dijo Nessie.

— ¿Ah y yo que? —pregunto Jasper según el cabizbajo.

—Tú también eres lindo tío Jasper— corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Así está mucho mejor, ahora vamos a molestar a mi hermana en lo que tu mamá va por sus cosas para irnos a comer, por hoy ha sido todo—

—Sí—grito mi hija mientras se iba feliz de la vida con Jasper.

.

.

.

Después de dos semanas todo estaba volviendo a la tranquilidad, el caso de los señores Cullen pronto seria concluido habían dado con Steve y este había declarado quien era su contacto quien resultó ser una mujer, como habíamos supuesto, ambos habían sido detenidos y el juicio estaba a escasos días.

Estaba tan agradecida por eso, quería que terminara y no saber nada de ellos, ya me parecía a Rosalie, pero es que Edward Cullen había empezado a venir más seguido y solía sentir su mirada persiguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos, razón por la cual empecé a excusarme para no pasar tanto tiempo cerca de él.

Mi cuerpo y corazón lo intuían, pero había ordenado a mi mente bloquearlo y no pensar en esa posibilidad.

Así que mientras Rosalie empezaba a salir con Emmett después de que dijera que lo detestaba, yo huía del otro Cullen como si fuera una plaga.

¿Quién lo diría verdad?

.

.

.

Estaba atada de manos con un caso junto con Rosalie, ambas sumergidas de papeles ya que teníamos hasta las tres de la tarde para presentarnos en el juzgado con la contrademanda.

Mientras iba por unas carpetas recibí la llamada de Sue quien me recodo que esta tarde era la cita de Charlie con el doctor por lo que no estarían en casa.

Maldije mientras pensaba en quien iría por Nessie, Jasper estaba fuera de la ciudad, era imposible que la lleváramos con nosotros.

Con la pena pensé en tener que llamar a Esme y rezar porque estuviera desocupada. Marque su número, después de explicarle mi situación accedió inmediatamente, me disculpe varias veces por molestarla ella le restó importancia asegurándome que no tenía trabajo que hacer, estaba libre y feliz de poder cuidar a Nessie.

Le mencione que tan pronto terminara pasaría por ella y que en unos momentos les mandaría un mensaje pues avisaría a la guardería para que se la entregaran.

Explique en la guardería, di el nombre de Esme y le mande un mensaje donde decía que todo estaba arreglado y le agradecía de nuevo el enorme favor que me estaba haciendo.

Con una preocupación menos tome mis cosas y salí para reunirme con Rosalie.

.

.

.

 **Esme Pov**

Me encantaba ver a Nessie, cuidarla era un placer. Tanto ella como su madre se habían ganado parte de mi corazón con el paso del tiempo.

Tras tranquilizar a Bella, espere su mensaje y una vez que llego fui por esa pequeña niña a la que quería como si fuera mi nieta.

.

.

.

Después de llegar prendí la televisión para que viera su programa favorito.

Sonó el timbre y fui abrir, mi hijo estaba en la puerta— Edward— lo abrazo cariñosamente. —Pasa— cierro la puerta mientras voy atrás de él.

Nessie ve entrar a Edward y le sonríe, mi hijo le corresponde, parece que Nessie es capaz de cruzar barreras.

Los mando a lavarse las manos mientras sirvo la comida, extrañaba tenerlos en casa, más a él ya que siempre permanecía en casa, Edward siempre ha sido más de refugiarse en su habitación o despacho.

Cuando estamos en el comedor Nessie lo llama señor a cada rato, eso causa que me ría— hmm Nessie, llámame Edward ese es mi nombre— le dice la tercera vez que escuchamos llamarlo señor.

Nessie asiente gustosa y empieza a contarnos su día.

—Nanny Esme— un puchero se forma cuando veo el motivo, se le ha caído su jugo— tranquila cariño, los accidentes ocurren— me levanto para ayudarla— quitemos esta playera para lavarla antes de que la mancha se quede, ¿Edward puedes acompañar a Nessie a buscar en su mochila otra blusa para que se la ponga?

—Claro— se levanta yendo con Nessie a la sala.

Sonrió al verlos interactuar, mientras voy al cuarto de lavado. Nessie es un aire fresco, tal parece que hasta Edward actúa menos serio en torno a ella.

.

.

.

Cuando regreso a la sala me topo con Edward, de estar tranquilo y relajado su cuerpo se ha vuelto rígido y tiene el ceño fruncido. —Edward—lo llamo— ¿Edward? —pregunto una vez más.

Él se detiene a verme, veo dolor e ira en su mirada— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿estas bien? —pregunto acercándose preocupada a su lado.

—Debo irme— responde rápidamente saliendo de la casa.

—Edward—lo llamo una vez más sin éxito, suspiro rindiéndome.

Entro a la sala donde Nessie está sentada con cara de confusión— ¿se ha ido Edward?— pregunta tristemente

—Si cariño creo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer—ya averiguaría más tarde que es lo que le pasaba, eso si es que conseguía sacarle algo.

Su boquita forma una "o" — no me dijo si soy especial— forma un puchero.

—Claro que lo eres mi niña— respondo llegando a su lado.

Nessie se pone contenta—quieres saber porque soy especial Nanny Esme—me pregunta tiernamente

—Claro corazón— me siento a su lado y veo que solo tiene la blusa interior. Agarro la blusa limpia para ayudar a ponérsela.

Nessie brinca pausando la puesta de su blusa, me encanta verla feliz me recuerda tanto a Alice a su edad —porque tengo una bonita marca— dobla el brazo para que pueda ver lo que me quiere mostrar.

Mis ojos se abren mientras con mi mano cubro mi boca para evitar un jadeo.

Parpadeo solo una vez para ver que no sea producto de mi imaginación.

No quiero espantar a Nessie, pero mis lágrimas se agolpan mientras me trago el sollozo que estaba por salir.

Esa marca en su brazo solo significa una cosa, la he visto incontables veces a lo largo de mi vida.

Todo es tan desconcertante, pienso.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Oh Jesús, caigo en cuenta del porque Edward salió de esa manera.

¿Cómo es que Nessie tiene esa media luna?

Eso quiere decir que Bella y Edward se conocen, ¿pero como?

 _Edward acaba de regresar de Londres… susurro una voz en mi cabeza, no puede ser posible._

Yo fui quien los presento en la asociación.

¿Cómo pudieron conocerse antes?

¿Y si lo hicieron porque parecía que no se conocían?

Esto en un enredo no entiendo…

Todo es tan confuso.

Trato de mantenerme tranquila aunque por dentro mi cabeza está dando mil y un vueltas.

Serena Esme, calma, pienso no queremos asustar a Nessie, _Nessie_ pronunciar su nombre hace que la mire fijamente, esta vez con claridad.

Mis ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas.

Veo esos ojos verdes llenos de vida iguales a los que una vez tuvo Edward.

Iguales a los que una vez tuvo mi hermana, Elizabeth.

Veo sus facciones, la veo claramente, ¡Es imposible!

 _No, no lo es retumba una voz en mi cabeza._

Nada es imposible en este mundo.

Nessie tiene mucho de Edward, ¡Oh dios!

Edward es padre, Edward tiene una hija.

Le sonrío a Nessie, quien me sonríe de vuelta, abro mis brazos en donde ella se refugia, la abrazo como si fuera lo más preciado de mi vida. Como si fuera la primera vez que la veo realmente.

Deposito un beso en su cabecita, Nessie es sangre de mi sangre, parte de la familia.

Con ese pensamiento aferro a ese pequeño ser y pido porque todo sea aclarado sin repercusiones.

Después de todo conozco a Edward, él no va dejar pasar esto sin dar guerra.

* * *

¿Qué final de capítulo verdad?

Uff una bomba se acerca...

Si fuera Isabella estaría corriendo pero ya!

 **Bienvenidas todas aquellas que se acaban de unir que tengan un buen fin de semana, ¡besos y abrazos!**

Gracias por leerme:

 **Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, Sheei Luquee, Yoliki, Moni, Jade HSos, Cavendano 13, Crysty Katy, Torrespera172, GloriaCullen, Alma Cullen Masen, Cavendano 13, Maryluna, MARDELY, Paty Robledo, SuPattinsondeCullen, Adriana Molina, Alexandra Nash, Caresgar26, Saraipineda44gm, Karina, Yobis Aguilar, Patymdn, Sther Evans, Rommyev, Liduvina, Melina, Agnes Redhead, Meemii Cullen, Carito Fosnasier.**

 **Lizzi M**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Solecito Pucheta** gracias por tu ayuda!

* * *

Capítulo 5

 **Pov Edward**

 **(Cuatro años atrás)**

Estoy tan malditamente cansado de no sentir nada.

Hace dos meses que Isabella desapareció de mi vida, ni siquiera sé si ese es su nombre real, ¿porque no volvió? Siempre ronda la misma pregunta a mi mente.

Con el paso de los días me resigne al darme cuenta de que la había perdido. Tras varias semanas sin éxito también deje de frecuentar el club.

Había perdido a alguien que le dio sentido a mi vida, esas maravillosas semanas en las cuales la conocí.

Su cuerpo se quedó impregnado en mi memoria, su olor, calor, nada de eso podría borrarlo fácilmente.

Un día la solución llego aunque no de la mejor manera, un problema en la empresa en Londres fue el motivo suficiente para tomar la decisión de irme, Emmett como mi mano derecha, abogado de la empresa y hermano decidió ir conmigo, al principio me negué pero después de insistir un tiempo termine aceptándolo.

Así que una noche ambos partimos con un destino fijo sin saber cuándo volveríamos.

.

.

.

 **Presente**

—No puedo creer que estemos volviendo a casa— Emmett a mi lado tenia pintada una sonrisa— debo admitir que Londres tiene su encanto, pero extrañaba la ciudad—medito.

—Ja, sobre todo si se quedó con Aitana verdad— me burle de él al acordarme de la última novia de Emmett, demasiado empalagosa y bipolar. El pobre después de cortar con ella volvió a respirar.

—Uff no me lo recuerdes, piedad— se estremeció— ¿mamá sabe que llegábamos hoy? —pregunto cambiando de tema.

—sí, se lo comunique ayer— conteste mientras me concentraba en seguir manejando.

—Más vale, porque muero de hambre y una de las cosas que más extrañaba son sus deliciosos manjares— para ser un adulto a veces era bastante tonto.

—Vale Emmett, no babees que me salpicas— me reí.

—Oye Edward y ya que hemos regresado, tal vez debas buscar a alguien que te quite la cara de mermo que te cargas desde hace más de cuatro años—se burló.

Lo taladre con la mirada tras estar en un semáforo en rojo—deja de decir idioteces—

—Vamos Edward, han pasado varios años, se bien que algo paso en ese club con alguien y ese fue el motivo para que te volvieras más amargado de lo que ya eras— levanto las manos al ver mi mirada— aunque lo niegues y no me hayas contado ni quieras contarme, algo paso, solo digo que tenemos vida y hay que vivir—medito.

Decidí ignorarlo el resto del camino.

En todo el tiempo en que permanecimos en Londres mi concentración fue única y exclusivamente a los problemas y soluciones de la empresa, cuando todo estuvo controlado seguí ese camino, no tenía interés en las personas mucho menos si eran mujeres, aunque las veces que me arrastro Emmett algún bar hubo varias insinuaciones y la vez que estuve a punto de caer basto recordar a Isabella para que toda atracción muriera en el instante y me alejara rápidamente para refugiarme en mi casa.

Digamos que no viví mucho, trabajo y trabajo era por lo único que mostraba algo de pasión.

Cuando llegamos a casa después de tanto tiempo de habernos ido ver a Esme, Carlisle y Alice esperándonos en la entrada de la casa, afloro una sonrisa sincera en mi cara.

Podía decir que estaba en casa, con las únicas personas con las que podía ser Edward y no era juzgado, las únicas que sé que nunca me traicionarían.

.

.

.

Después de llegar a la empresa pedí una auditoria, confiaba en que los resultados fueran satisfactorios.

Dos días después se reflejaron resultados que no esperábamos.

Empecé a gritar y dar órdenes mientras convocaba una junta urgente, el tema era un gran desfalco a la empresa, así como el robo de dos proyectos que estaban por ser lanzados.

Un tal Steve que tenía menos de seis meses en la empresa era al parecer el causante, todos sus papeles estaban en regla, sus recomendaciones, todo parecía tan real y era mentira, ¿Cómo pudo burlarnos este sujeto?

Buscamos el mejor bufete de abogados e inmediatamente empezamos a trabajar mano a mano con ellos.

Después de varios días buscando y recaudando pruebas conocí a Jasper el socio de Mathew ambos dueños del bufete, se veían capaces y estaba conforme con ellos. Mientras me despedía por un segundo tuve una sensación que hace mucho no sentía, esto hizo que mi cuerpo se desestabilizara por un momento haciéndome voltear, confundido al no ver nada, se lo abduje al trabajo y presión en la que estábamos estos días. Sin más me despedí de ellos y salí pensando: ¿qué demonios había sido eso?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Días después**

Había salido temprano de la empresa y decidí ir por mi madre ya que desde que había llegado no le había dedicado tiempo suficiente, Esme un ángel que me amo igual que a sus propios hijos, era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, ella se merecía que hiciera algunos sacrificios.

Cuando llegue le hable encontrándola con dos personas.

Ella me saludo con una cálida sonrisa mientras llegaba a su lado, quería presentarme a ellas, recuerdo vagamente esa historia sobre la lucha de una joven madre y su pequeña hija a quienes mi madre les tenía cariño.

Cuando me presente me quede de piedra, gracias al cielo que yo sabía esconder mis emociones si no hubiera jadeado en el momento. Estire mi mano por inercia mientras ella correspondía al saludo, al sentir su toque me erice y rápidamente ambos nos soltamos.

Sin más la observe detenidamente, su cabello y esos ojos, tantos años y había vuelto a ver esos ojos. Pero estos ojos habían perdido el brillo y estaban opacados. Además de la niña, ella tenía una hija.

¿No podría ser Isabella? Ella no habría podido continuar con su vida así sin más, estoy tan seguro que lo que ambos vivimos fue real, ella no pudo solo continuar y ya. Me negaba aceptarlo.

Salí de mi letargo cuando oí su cálida voz mientras se despedía, esa voz, esa maldita voz que hacía que me desconcentrara cuando me susurraba…

Y cuando se iban y pensé al fin, voltee al piso para ver un león de peluche tirado y la pequeña niña corriendo hacia él. Lo tome por inercia, se paró justo enfrente de mí y me agache para entregárselo, debo decir que no le había prestado atención hasta el momento en que de su boca salió un "gracias".

Conteste con un pequeño de nada, pues mi mirada estaba en esa pequeña, tenía el cabello del color de su madre, sus ojos brillaban alegremente, sin previo aviso me dio un beso en la mejilla dejándome sorprendido, su toque también era cálido y pude captar un pequeño aroma de flores.

¡Dios que estoy pensando!

No es Isabella, basta Edward.

Volví a cerrar todo flujo de emociones marchándome inmediatamente diciéndole a Esme que la esperaba en su despacho.

Agradecí cuando no pregunto nada después de marcharnos porque en lo único que mi cabeza pensaba era en Isabella y su hija, después de todo concluí que su nombre fue el que me descoloco trayendo así tantos recuerdos.

Antes de dormir, volví a preguntarme lo que hace años pensé: ¿Isabella seria su nombre real o solo lo uso como yo use el de Anthony?

.

.

.

Estábamos en el bufete habíamos conseguido nuevas pruebas y seguimos una pista que apuntaba donde se encontraba Steve, estábamos tan cerca.

Emmett era el más contento cada que venía tenía en la mira a Rosalie quien supe era hermana de Jasper, una buena abogada a quien mi hermano traía arrastras, aparte de buena abogada era dura de caer, me gustaba ver a Emmett tras ella.

Si ella pensaba que con cada desplante él se rendiría estaba equivocada, Emmett era persistente pronto caería en sus encantos.

Nos dijeron que mientras Matthew viajaba, una tal Bella formaría parte de su equipo, mientras hiciera un buen trabajo a mí no me importaba.

 _Una niña de coletas vino a mi mente ¿Bella que habrá sido de ti? Pensé mientras su recuerdo se disolvía._

Cuando la persona entro supe al segundo quien era, Bella era Isabella la amiga de mamá, mierda pensé mientras la veía por un par de segundos mirarme asombrada.

Si no creyera en las mierdas del destino, diría que de esto se trataba todo esto.

Mi mirada fue a ella en todo momento mientras más la observaba más me daba cuenta de que podría ser ella, estaba casi seguro.

Cuando la reunión acabo me acerque a ella negándole la oportunidad de huir, respire y su olor me lleno, estuve a punto de decirle quien creía que era cuando otra vocecita nos interrumpió.

Al parecer la pequeña había sido sacada de la guardería, sonreía por la cara que le puso a su madre. Se paró enfrente de mí sin pena y empezó a preguntarme cosas, mientras le prestaba atención debo confesar que algo en ella hacia que no pudiera dejar de mirarla.

Emmett nos interrumpió y decidí finalizar la charla. Nos despedimos y mientras mi hermano conducía los cálidos ojos de la pequeña inundaron mi mente.

.

.

.

Mi madre me invito a comer así que puntualmente estaba en la casa cuando ella abrió fui recibido con una sonrisa y un abrazo el cual correspondí.

Ciertamente encontrar a Nessie con mi madre me hizo sonreír, ella al reconocerme también sonrió.

Había algo en ella que me hacía sentirme más humano.

Cuando nos sentamos a comer, Nessie empezó a hablar y contarnos de su día en la guardería, después de que me dijo _"Señor"_ en varias ocasiones tuve que intervenir y pedirle que me llamara Edward, a ella le encantó la idea.

Ver su cara cuando se manchó su ropa me preocupo, pensé que en cualquier momento lloraría. Pero no fue así, mi madre me pidió que la acompañara a cambiarse y eso hice.

—Bueno y cual vas a escoger—pregunte después de verla sacar varias prendas, ella se ve indecisa.

—Sabes Edward mami dice que soy especial— le sonrió para que continúe— ¿quieres saber porque lo soy? —me pregunta tímidamente

— Claro que si— dobla su brazo tratando de mostrarme algo y cuando logro captar que es solo escucho a Nessie hablando— mamá dice que es una media luna— se acaricia la marca—ella no tiene una, dice que yo la tengo porque soy muy especial, ¿crees que soy especial Edward?—pregunta tímidamente.

Mientras mi cerebro está tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que mis ojos están viendo, estoy trabado sin poder emitir sonido alguno.

Esta no es una coincidencia, solo dos personas tienen esa marca, uno de ellos ha muerto, el otro… está paralizado mirando fijamente a Nessie.

Y cuando mi mirada cae en sus ojos, veo una copia exacta de los míos.

No puedo estar aquí, miro a Nessie claramente topando con unos profundos y brillosos ojos color verde similares a los míos, salgo de la sala rápidamente topándome con mamá —Edward—me habla.

Me detengo a verla pero no hay nada que pueda decirle. Algo debe ver en mi cara porque se apresura hasta llegar a mi lado— ¿Qué ha pasado estas bien? — vuelve a preguntar.

—Debo irme— respondo rápidamente saliendo de la casa.

—Edward—escucho a Esme hablarme, pero no puedo permanecer un minuto más dentro, necesito respuestas.

.

.

.

Voy a buscar a la única persona que puede darme respuestas y resolver esto de una vez por todas.

Cuando llego al bufete veo su auto estacionado.

Me bajo del mío y salgo disparado a buscarla.

Mi cuerpo está temblando, los dientes parecen castañearme, estoy alterado.

Trato de tranquilizarme pero sé que no va ser posible.

Cuando entro me encamino directamente a su oficina, la veo de pie hojeando unos papeles. Me acerco hasta acorralarla y mi cuerpo reacciona ante ella— eres tú, eres Isabella—

Ella jadea por mis palabras, mientras voltea al verse con poco espacio. Empieza a negar con la cabeza.

— Tu, tu… — tartamudea.

—Como pude ser tan estúpido— grito— nunca imagine que Isabella fuera tu nombre real, maldita sea— estoy frustrado por pensar que estaba desvariando, — te sentí sabes, tu olor, tu cuerpo. Pero me dije ahí estoy otra vez alucinando, buscándote en cada mujer y esta vez si eres tú, estas aquí. — ¡Dios! Me paseo de un lado a otro, de pronto mis ojos se vuelven fríos mientras una pregunta sale de mis labios— ¿Por qué no llegaste? Porque me dejaste—gritó enojado mientras mi respiración se agita en espera de respuestas.

* * *

¿Todas van a querer lincharme? O ¿me equivoco?

Así que lo siento, discúlpenme por fas.

Me encanta leer cada uno de sus mensajes, son alegría para mi corazón.

 **Bienvenidas todas aquellas que se acaban de unir que tengan un buen fin de semana, ¡besos y abrazos!**

 **Candice White:** gracias por unirte a mis historias, un placer tenerte por aquí y que bueno que te uniste al team Edward y Bella, besos!

Gracias por leerme:

 **Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, Sheei Luquee, Yoliki, Moni, Jade HSos, Cavendano 13, Crysty Katy, Torrespera172, GloriaCullen, Alma Cullen Masen, Cavendano 13, Maryluna, MARDELY, Paty Robledo, SuPattinsondeCullen, Adriana Molina, Alexandra Nash, Caresgar26, Saraipineda44gm, Karina, Yobis Aguilar, Patymdn, Sther Evans, Rommyev, Liduvina, Melina, Agnes Redhead, Meemii Cullen, Carito Fosnasier,** **Candice White, Lindarie, LicetSalvatore, Carlita 16, Crysty Katy, Melina, Marie-mione potter, Montse Diaz,**

 **Lizzi M**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo beteado por Solecito Pucheta, gracias nena!**

* * *

Capítulo 6

 **Pov Bella**

 _¿Por qué no llegaste? Porque me dejaste—retumba en mi cabeza sus preguntas._

Tartamudeo sin saber que decir—yo, mi padre— cierro los ojos antes volver abrirlos. — ¿Anthony? — me cubro la boca con la mano antes de salir corriendo en dirección al baño donde vomito violentamente.

Mi cuerpo tiembla ante la sensación de la verdad.

Todas mis terminaciones saben que Anthony está ahí afuera esperando.

No era un fantasma, ni un producto de mi imaginación.

Es real y está aquí furioso a la espera de respuestas.

Trato de recomponerme sin embargo no creo poder de hablar con el —No puedo, yo… no estoy lista— pienso mientras me dispongo a salir pero Edward bloquea mi paso.

—Si no vas a contestarme lo que pregunte, lo menos que puedes hacer es responderme esto otro— sus ojos me taladran mientras me miran fijamente— ¿La niña es mía verdad? — lo veo arremangarse la camisa y cuando veo lo que quiere mostrarme se me corta la respiración al ver la misma marca que tiene Nessie.

Elevo mi mirada a Edward y lo único que puedo ver es el reflejo de mi hija, después de varios años al fin conozco el rostro sin aquel antifaz, ¿cómo es que no pude darme cuenta del parecido entre ambos? Después de todo lo veo claramente y sin nada más que hacer me preparo para responder—sí, es tuya— respondo firmando así mi destino sin saber lo que estaba a punto de desatar.

Lo escucho gruñir mientras va de un lado a otro, su mano pasa por su cabello incontables veces y si no se detiene voy a marearme de nuevo y terminare en el baño.

— _¡Dios!_ —susurra al fin parando sus movimientos.

La puerta se abre dando paso a Rosalie—ganamos el caso—anuncia dándose cuenta de pronto de la presencia de Edward, nos mira a ambos detenidamente.

El silencio reina entre nosotros hasta que sus ojos me taladran una vez más antes de hablar— esto no ha acabado, me pondré en contacto contigo. —gruñe—no intentes huir porque esta vez te encontrare así sea lo último que haga— sin más sale disparado de la oficina.

Mis piernas las cuales se encuentran temblando parecen parar cuando por fin me resbalo sobre la pared, cierro los ojos pensando en si fue una pesadilla.

Pero no, fue real Anthony es Edward, o Edward es Anthony, es lo mismo chillo dejando así paso a mis lágrimas las cuales caen sin piedad.

Los sollozos parecen elevarse en lugar de parar, no puedo con esto.

Como es posible ¿que él sea Anthony?, porque el destino me lanza de golpe a su vida.

Escucho a Rosalie hablarme varias veces preocupada pero no puedo salir de mi trance.

Mi mente solo puede pensar en Edward, en su enojo, en su ira, en que sabe que Nessie es su hija.

Nessie, ¡Jesús! me levanto rápidamente, tengo que ir por Nessie.

Mi mente se cierra para lo demás y solo tengo una cosa en ella mi hija, necesito a mi hija.

—Rosalie, necesito ir por Nessie— me escucho tan asustada.

— ¡Dios Bella que está pasando! —Pregunta preocupada mientras me acompaña al auto—Porque salió Cullen tan enojado, estoy segura que no está relacionado al trabajo—afirma.

—te contare todo, solo necesito ir por Nessie primero— ella asiente.

—Vale, pero yo conduzco mírate no estás en condiciones— le doy mis llaves—trata de arreglarte un poco no querrás asustar a Nessie—asegura, tiene razón todo el camino trato de tranquilizarme, pongo un poco de maquillaje para que no se note que soy un desastre.

.

.

.

Después de tocar el timbre, Carlisle abre la puerta, su cara denota preocupación—vengo por Nessie— anuncio tratando de decirle que estoy bien.

—Pasa está viendo televisión—cuando llego a la sala y la veo ajena a todo lo que está pasando, suspiro. Esme la tiene en sus brazos y la mirada que me da me estremece, ella lo sabe.

Se levanta y deja a Nessie en el mueble, camina a mi encuentro y me abraza—shhh cariño, todo va estar bien—me consuela.

—Yo—hablo, ¿pero que le puedo decir?

—Está bien Bella, vas a estar bien, Edward, ambos son buenas personas, encontraran una solución. No necesitas explicarme nada, habrá más tiempo. Nessie te está esperando— cuando la caricatura acaba mi hija se da cuenta de mi presencia.

—Mami—grita corriendo abrazarme, la cargo inmediatamente, oliendo su cuerpecito. Entre mis brazos me siento segura.

—Hola corazón— le digo besando su cabeza— vamos a casa—ella asiente. —Despídete de Esme y Carlisle— obedece dándole buenas noches y un par de besos.

Carlisle me tiende su mochila—muchas gracias por todo—les digo sinceramente.

—Estamos para ti, cualquier cosa Bella cuentas con nosotros— les agradezco y me voy.

Decido ir atrás con Nessie y llevarla en brazos, es la única manera en la que me creo poder controlar. Ella acepta feliz ir en mis brazos.

Después de llegar a casa Rosalie me dice que va cambiarse y regresara pronto.

Saco mi celular y leo un mensaje de Sue diciéndome que se quedarían en un hotel a pasar la noche puesto que se les había hecho tarde, les deseo buenas noches y que me avisen cuando salgan por la mañana.

Nessie dice que Esme le dio de cenar y no tiene más hambre, así que mientras la baño ella me cuenta que Edward fue a comer con ellas y mi dulce niña le enseño la media luna diciéndole que yo decía que era especial, cierro los ojos un momento al saber la forma en la que se enteró que es su hija. Todo lo que puedo ver es un Edward enojado gritándome.

Cuando se mete a la cama Sparck entra a acostarse con ella, minutos más tarde ambos caen dormidos en segundos.

Escucho el timbre, es Rosalie así que le abro. Camino hasta la cocina y ella me sigue.

— ¿Qué está pasando Bella? — pregunta después de que pongo dos tazas de café sobre la mesa.

—Es Anthony—le digo y eso es todo lo que necesita para entenderme. Abre y cierra su boca varias veces, resignada se sienta.

De todo lo que viví en ese club, Rosalie fue la única que supo de Anthony y lo que había dejado en mi vida.

Después de unos segundos jadea por el impacto de la confesión—Oh por dios, madre santa, no puede ser cierto, ¿cómo? —Consigue decir, se ve pálida— Oh cristo, que va pasar ¿Nessie? —

—también lo sabe— murmuro.

—pero, es imposible que sepa que es su hija. Maldita sea porque no te dijo antes quien era, ¿tú nunca lo reconociste? —cuestiona.

—No, es decir—proseguí a contarle todo lo que sentí desde la primera vez que lo vi, las dudas y sospechas que descarte hasta el día de hoy en el que el vino y me confronto. También le cuento la forma en la que creo descubrió que Nessie era su hija, y me maldigo por no haber visto yo su marca.

—Bueno imagino que estabas concentrada en otras cosas—contesta Rosalie— el hecho aquí es que ese hombre está furioso, cree que lo abandonaste y en cierto modo es verdad, pero lo que necesita saber es que no fue por gusto, necesitas explicarle Bella, porque lo quieres, ese sentimiento no se ha ido, ahí está y no lo niegues.

—Solo de pensar volver a verlo tiemblo Rose, tú lo has dicho está furioso no va dejar que le explique—pensé sintiendo mi pecho estrujarse.

—Pues si no lo hace, lo obligas de una manera u otra el tendrá que prestar atención, ambos fueron víctimas del destino, pero tienen una hija y si él quiere ser parte de su vida tiene que dejar de ser un cabrón y centrarse en lo importante.

— ¿y si quiere llevarse a Nessie? —pregunto aterrada.

—calma Bella, no creo que sea tan cruel, aun si quiera hacerte daño lo cual no creo, él no le haría daño a una niña, he visto cómo te ve Bella, cuando piensa que nadie lo hace, sus ojos siempre están sobre ti. Tal vez intuía quien eras o incluso mejor le atraías como hace años y eso es bueno.

Iba a hablar pero continúo. — Si la situación no es la más adecuada pero sabrán que hacer, por el bien de su hija, harán las cosas bien. Y si no el despacho está a tu disposición, amamos a Nessie y nadie va a dañarla de ninguna manera, no te preocupes.

—Tienes razón, lo único que importa es Nessie— mis lágrimas salieron sin previo aviso—Edward es el padre de Nessie, Rose son tan parecidos—me cubrí la boca— al fin conozco al hombre que me cautivo, de quien me enamore y quien es el padre de mi hija.

Rose vino abrazarme, —tranquila Bells, eres una mujer muy fuerte y sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros. No es por alterarte más pero sabes que tienes que decirle a Charlie verdad—

Asentí mientras lloraba, no había pensado en mi padre, ¿Cómo iba a verlo a la cara y decirle lo que estaba pasando?

Se avergonzaría de mí después de que le contara las cosas.

—Quita esos pensamientos de esa mente tuya, Charlie te ama y nunca va estar decepcionado de ti. Vamos ha sido un día muy largo, es hora de que duermas algo me quedare contigo.

—Gracias Rose, no sabes lo que significa todo lo que has hecho para mí, eres mi hermana.

—Yo también te quiero Bella, recuerda que siempre estaré para ti, la sangre no nos une, pero eres mi hermana desde que mi corazón lo dijo hace muchos años— sonreí un poco y seguí su consejo, por hoy había sido todo, necesitaba dormir…

Pensé que tardaría en conciliar el sueño, pero tan pronto toque la almohada y cerré mis ojos me deje arrastrar por el cansancio.

Mañana seria otro día y estaría lista para enfrentar más batallas.

.

.

.

Despierto con un mensaje de Rosalie, se ha ido a trabajar y me ha dado el día libre.

Se lo agradezco no tengo ánimos de ir al trabajo.

El siguiente mensaje es de Sue quien dice que estarán al medio día en casa, les respondo y me levanto para ver a Nessie.

Ella sigue durmiendo, el único que nota mi presencia es Sparck quien se levanta y me sigue.

Me aseo y veo mi cara en el espejo, mis ojos están hinchados y denotan preocupación, mi cara demacrada y me veo un poco pálida.

Otro mensaje suena en mi celular, es un número desconocido no sé porque intuyo de quien se trata, lo abro y no me sorprende.

Como consiguió mi número, ni siquiera me interesa saber.

 _Te veo a las 6:00 p.m. en avenida lexus, Edificio Royal, Cuarto piso departamento A, si faltas iré a buscarte._

 _Atte.: Edward Cullen_

Y así empezaban mis buenos días.

No podía postergarlo, ni negarme a ir. No quería a Edward en mi casa, todavía no estaba lista para eso.

Decidí no mandar a Nessie a la guardería, así que cuando se levantó y se lo dije chillo y bailo por toda la sala con Sparck siguiéndole los talones.

Estuvimos de perezosas hasta que Sue y Charlie llegaron sorprendiéndonos con comida china una de las comidas favoritas de papá.

Trate de mantenerte tranquila todo el tiempo, no estaba lista para hablar con ellos hasta después de enfrentarme a Edward.

Así que después de una larga tarde la hora había llegado, me despedí ellos diciéndoles que tenía que resolver un pendiente y regresaría más tarde.

Abrace fuertemente a Nessie una vez más antes de salir de la casa.

.

.

.

Estaba tan nerviosa como aquella primera vez que estuvimos juntos, tanto que llevaba cinco minutos parada afuera de su puerta consiguiendo el valor para tocar.

Vamos Bella, vamos.

Respire hondo una vez más antes de llamar.

Un golpe en la puerta y esta se abrió tan rápido como si estuviera parado tras ella esperando.

Unos ojos mirándome intensamente.

Dos respiraciones agitadas.

Una atmósfera bastante cargada.

El momento había llegado.

* * *

Espero que le hayan dado un voto de confianza al pobre Edward después de todo no se portó tan mal.

Ahora ambos saben que son Anthony e Isabella padres de una niña por la cual tiene que encontrar la manera de hacer que todo salga bien.

Bueno, ¿eso espero?

 **Bienvenidas todas aquellas que se acaban de unir :)**

Gracias por leerme:

 **Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, Sheei Luquee, Yoliki, Moni, Jade HSos, Cavendano 13, Crysty Katy, Torrespera172, GloriaCullen, Alma Cullen Masen, Cavendano 13, Maryluna, MARDELY, Paty Robledo, SuPattinsondeCullen, Adriana Molina, Alexandra Nash, Caresgar26, Saraipineda44gm, Karina, Yobis Aguilar, Patymdn, Sther Evans, Rommyev, Liduvina, Melina, Agnes Redhead, Meemii Cullen, Carito Fosnasier,** **Candice White, Lindarie, LicetSalvatore, Carlita 16, Crysty Katy, Melina, Marie-mione potter, Montse Diaz,** **Janneth, Lore 562, Chonis22, Pao Pao, DICAPO, Dianacaro1603, Jesicalimones, Vicky, Lindarie.**

 **Si alguien me falto mil disculpas!**

 **Lizzi M**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Solecito Pucheta,** mil gracias por ayudarme y estar ahí cuando más lo necesito. Te quiero nena!

* * *

 **Cap 7**

—Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte—menciono antes de hacerse un lado para que pudiera pasar.

—Seré franca, pensé en no venir pero necesitamos hablar por el bien de Nessie—no quería un fuego cruzado en medio de mi hija.

—Siéntate por favor, algo de tomar—ofreció mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

—No gracias— asintió mientras se sentaba en frente de mí.

— ¿Por qué no llegaste? —fue la primera pregunta.

Y decidí ser sincera—no ansiaba más que estar ahí, pero mi padre fue herido gravemente esa noche y tuve que irme.

— ¿Y está bien? —pregunto.

—Fueron los días más angustiantes de mi vida, su recuperación fue lenta y quedo con una lesión en la rodilla que le impide caminar está atado a una silla de ruedas, pensamos que se hundiría pero cuando le dije que estaba embarazada su actitud cambio y las ganas de vivir surgieron con más intensidad. Ahora gracias a Dios está conforme con su vida y es feliz.

Se quedó pensativo.

—Yo te espere esa noche y las siguientes semanas—hablo— después de un tiempo me rendí y decidí que si para ti no había sido importante, tampoco lo seria para mí.

—lo entiendo, esa noche todo cambio para bien o para mal y no se puede regresar al pasado o solo nos lastimaremos. Cuando me entere que estaba embarazada ya estaba instalada en casa de mi padre, era otra ciudad y pensé en regresar y buscarte—pause—pero a quien engañaba eras un fantasma, ¿Dónde buscar? No había manera de contactarte, pensé en ir al club ¿pero que conseguiría al llegar ahí? Nada. Conseguir alguna información era imposible, las reglas habían sido claras— mire sus ojos un momento pero estos eran imposibles de leer—así que me olvide de ello y empecé a vivir por mi hija.

—Háblame de ella—pidió tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

—Antes que lo haga seré clara Edward, Renesmee es lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida, es mi todo, si eres parte de su vida y la lastimas no me importara luchar contra ti, ¿está claro? — asintió.

—Se llama Renesmee Swan— me miro raro.

— ¿Qué? —cuestione.

—Es solo que… porque ese nombre es raro—expreso.

—Lo sé, pero le queda perfecto. Es una mezcla del nombre de mi madre Rene y tu mamá, ella falleció hace varios años, era una excelente madre, esposa y persona y respecto a tu mamá ella fue una luz en un momento de oscuridad sin su ayuda Nessie y yo no estaríamos aquí hoy en día. Cuando estaba embarazada tuve un percance con un hombre no quiero profundizar en el tema, pero tu mamá me salvo— el solo recordar esa parte me lastimaba gravemente.

Parece que recordó algo porque su ceño se frunció y lucia enojado — tú fuiste aquella joven a la que intentaron violar verdad—afirmo— estaba embarazada mi madre hablo de ello con Emmett y conmigo en una vídeo llamada estaba preocupada por tu salud.

—sí, esa fui yo. No quiero recordar más de ese día. —él iba a insistir así que me adelante.

—por favor Edward, no quiero hablar de eso ahora—

—Ok—asintió pensativo—y tienes razón le queda el nombre, así que ella ¿nació en agosto? —pregunto regresando al tema,

Negué con la cabeza—Se supone que era a finales de agosto, como toda una guerrera nació un mes antes de la fecha de parto sin complicaciones, un veintiuno de Julio, peso 2, 850 gramos y midió 47 centímetros. Cuando la sostuve en mis brazos todo pareció tener sentido, en ese momento descubres un amor profundo e incomparable. Fue tranquila, solo lloraba cuando tenía hambre o necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Cuando sus ojos se aclararon supe que no había forma de olvidarme de ti, eran tus ojos y tenía tanto rasgos parecidos a los tuyos como esa barbilla, tu nariz, ella era una mezcla perfecta de los dos— mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— rápidamente se ganó el amor de mi padre y de Sue su pareja, de sus padrinos Jasper y Rosalie— pause— y de tus padres ¡Dios!—quite mis manos de su agarre para tallarme la cara— ¿Qué vamos hacer? —

—Quiero que lleve mi apellido y quiero conocerla ella tiene que saber que soy su padre y que quiero ser parte de su vida— de pronto el tono de su voz cambio—me he perdido casi cuatro años de su vida, no quiero perderme un segundo más— se lamentó.

—pero tienes a partir de ahora toda su vida por delante, sus colores favorito son el azul y rosa, le encantan las muñecas y adora a Sparck es nuestra mascota ya lo conocerás, este año ingresara a preescolar y está ansiosa por empezar esa etapa. Disfruta de toda la comida pero su favorita es la comida china, ama ver caricaturas y bailar, es una niña sana y feliz— verlo sonreír sinceramente era algo bueno y en cuanto a su pregunta no podía negarle el derecho a Nessie de tener a su padre, así que acepte — está bien, ella aún no ha mostrado mucho interés en preguntar porque no tiene papá, pero sé que se va poner contenta y te va amar Edward porque es su naturaleza, solo no la lastimes porque te juro que no quiero tomar otras vías. —

—No lo haré, no podría hacerle daño a esa niña— negó con la cabeza—lo intuí, sentía que eras tú y cuando las vi, me enfade porque habías seguido adelante y tenías una niña, así que me hice a la idea de que no eras tú, porque si confirmaba lo contrario no podría haber consentido que tu si hubieras continuado tu vida cuando yo me había quedado estancado, pero cuando le entregue el león y ella me sonrió y dio beso algo en mi despertó ¿sabes? No sé cómo explicarlo solo sé que ella me cautivo.

—Se de lo que hablas, mira tengo que hablar con mi padre y ponerlo al tanto, el solo sabe que fue un chico al que conocí y no volví a ver, también hablare con Jasper para que prepare todo lo que conlleva la vía legal para que puedas reconocer a Nessie, somos adultos y podemos manejar la situación acerca de las visitas y conforme veamos un progreso iremos avanzando.

Me levante para irme—por hoy ha sido todo— estoy agotada físicamente y mentalmente medite—, si te parece bien el viernes puedes presentarte en la casa es mejor un entorno que conozca Nessie para que puedan conocerse. Debo irme.

—Isabella yo— se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros…

—No lo digas Edward, por favor yo…—mis palabras murieron al verse ahogadas por sus labios cuando los míos me traicionaron al corresponderle, sus brazos me atrajeron a su cuerpo y como siempre lo hacía me perdí en él. Cuando sus labios se separaron para agarrar aire aproveche ese momento de lucidez para recobrarme.

Iba acercarse de nuevo pero lo detuve con mi mano—no Edward, no podemos, tenemos una hija quien es prioridad, no puedo volver a ser parte de tu vida. Nessie es el único medio que tenemos ambos y por su bien tenemos que aprender a estar uno en torno al otro.

—Vamos, sentiste eso, tú aún me quieres— afirmo.

—Y eso que más da—levante la voz— no importa lo que siento o lo que sientes, Nessie es el único lazo que tenemos. No quiero una relación, no quiero salir herida de nuevo y que en el proceso mi hija te pierda. Así que hazte a la idea de que si quieres algo más vas a tener que resignarte y vivir en la decepción—aclare.

Frunció su ceño taladrándome con su mirada—bien es lo que quieres, lo tendrás. Pero no voy a rendirme hasta que ambas estén a donde pertenecen.

Bufe— pues siéntate no te vayas a cansar, tienes mi numero te mandare un mensaje para determinar la hora, supongo que ya sabes donde vivo pero como quiera te mandare la dirección. Cuídate— salí sin voltear a verlo, ¡Este hombre me iba a matar! Gruñí recordando ese beso.

.

.

.

Decirle a papá que estaba embarazada fue más fácil que decirle sobre Edward.

Seguía taladrándome con sus ojos después de haber terminado de contarle que el padre de Nessie había aparecido en nuestras vidas y quería tener una relación con ella.

Y cuando pensé que no diría nada por fin hablo— ¿parezco un ogro o algo por el estilo que no te atreviste a decirme la verdad? Isabella— ¡ay no! Mi nombre completo.

Solo se sincera pensé.

—Yo no quería avergonzarte papá— y esa era la verdad—no quería decepcionarte más y no había posibilidades de que nos volviéramos encontrar—

—Hay Bella el mundo está lleno de sorpresas y nunca me has avergonzando, no importa que hagas o dejes de hacer siempre estaré para ti— apreté su mano.

—gracias papá, eres el mejor padre del mundo—

— ¿estas segura de ese hombre? —Pregunto— ¿puedes confiar en él la vida de Nessie?

—Él es diferente Charlie, cuando lo veas comprenderás que a pesar de su fachada él no la lastimaría, la quiere lo vi en sus ojos—

Asintió—bien confiaremos en tu criterio, pero si llegase a romper sus promesas tengo mis armas en la gaveta— reí.

Cuando Sue llego con Nessie, mientras veía caricaturas le contamos a Sue las buenas nuevas.

.

.

.

Y llego el viernes.

Mi hija estaba brincando con Sparck en el patio cuando sonó el timbre, todos nos paralizamos unos segundos.

Inspire profundo antes de abrir.

Mi padre y Sue se fueron a la cocina dejándome sola.

Al abrir la puerta al otro lado un hombre al cual no había visto nunca estaba parado claramente se veía nervioso, ansioso y esperanzado. Sus ojos se veían más cálidos.

—Creo que llegue temprano—

—Está bien, pasa—me hice a un lado.

Yo había tenido poco más de siete meses para prepararme para conocer a mi hija, mientras que Edward tan solo unos días, de cualquier manera lo entendía perfectamente.

Y es que lo poco que le había dicho a Nessie es que tendríamos visita.

Oí sus pisadas detenerse y el grito de emoción —Edward—acorto los pocos pasos que quedaban hasta llegar a su lado. — ¿es el invitado mami?—me preguntó con sus ojos bailando alegres.

—Si cariño, qué les parece si vamos a sentarnos? —

Nessie tiro de Edward y lo condujo hasta la sala—también eres amiga de mami ¿Edward? —

—Hmmm—me miro pidiendo ayuda.

Pensé en esperar un poco más, pero para que prolongar el momento— Nessie—llame a mi hija— bueno, hace meses me preguntaste porque tu no tenías un papá ¿recuerdas? — ella asintió.

—dijiste que si tenía pero estaba muy lejos—

—Así es—respira pensé— bueno pues tu papá ha regresado y está deseando conocerte—Nunca olvidare la cara de Renesmee al enterarse que su papá estaba esperando conocerla. Tampoco olvidare sus ojos brillando y sus rebotes de felicidad sobre el sillón.

—tengo un papá Edward, tengo un papá—grito subiéndose a su regazo.

—Nessie, ¿te gustaría conocerlo? —pregunte sabiendo bien su respuesta, ella asintió.

—bueno pequeña tu papá… es Edward— el mencionado se paralizo y pude ver como su respiración disminuyo.

Mi hija volteo a ver a Edward — ¿eres mi papá? —le pregunto despacio.

Edward me echo un vistazo antes de centrar su atención en ella—si Nessie, soy tu papá—

— ¿Y me quieres? —pregunto tímidamente metiéndose el pulgar a la boca, claro signo de nerviosismo.

—Con todo mi corazón— la sinceridad en las palabras de Edward fueron un bálsamo que claramente me decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Bueno si tú me quieres, yo también te quiero papá— lo abrazo y Edward se quebró.

—Oh Nessie te amo desde el momento en que me entere de tu existencia—ambos abrazados susurrándose palabras de amor, hicieron que las lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos.

Después de unos minutos Nessie habló— ¿y dónde estabas papá? —papá, una palabra que con naturalidad estaba usando y la cual le encantaba. Edward sonreía cada que la escuchaba. — ¿Por qué no viniste a verme antes? —

—En Londres trabajando, y yo no.. —

—Nessie—le hable—aún eres pequeña para entender algunas cosas, cuando me entere que estabas en mi pancita, ya había perdido el contacto con tu papá y no pude localizarlo porque él se fue de viaje, hasta hace poco que ha regresado ¿recuerdas? —

Ella asintió, —bueno papá mientras no tengas que volver a irte— hizo un puchero.

—no pienso ir a ningún lado Renesmee— la abrazo cariñosamente.

Y ahí mientras Nessie estaba entre sus brazos rece para que esto funcionara.

El volteo a verme y un "gracias" salió de sus labios.

Asentí parándome para darles privacidad mientras iba a la cocina a informar a Charlie y Sue los cuales ya deberían estar desesperados.

.

.

.

Nessie estaba eufórica de conocer a su padre, habían trascurrido dos semanas desde que conoció a Edward y no había ni una oración en donde no lo mencionara.

La semana pasada acudimos a una fiesta de bienvenida para ella a la cual habíamos sido invitados, habíamos ido para no desairar a Esme.

Edward le presento a sus abuelos y mi hija los abrazo emocionada. Carlisle y Esme estaban más que felices, después fue el turno del tío Emmett y la tía Alice, los cuales estaban eufóricos de saber que Nessie era parte de su familia.

Todo estaba marchando bien, excepto por mi padre que fruncía el ceño cada que escuchaba hablar de Edward, él y Sparck no eran sus fans. Mientras uno hacía gestos el otro gruñía y ladraba cada que lo veía.

Mientras Edward taladraba al perro con sus ojos y jugaban un pequeño duelo, ¡era un perro!

Sue era otro cuento, ella sí que era fan de Edward.

Y yo quería ser parte de su team, pero ese hombre era más testarudo que el actual presidente de Estados Unidos, no perdía oportunidad para acercarse. Debo confesar que ya se me estaban acabando las escusas.

Bastaba ver la relación que estaba forjando con Nessie para desquebrajar toda oposición de mi parte.

—Bella—grito fuertemente Rosalie haciéndome saltar de mi asiento.

—Mierda Rose que fue eso—mi corazón latía fuertemente.

—Bueno llevo más de diez minutos esperando que regreses al presente y ya se me acabo la paciencia, deja de pensar en Edward papacito Cullen— se burló—hay cosas más importantes como el cumpleaños de Nessie, nos queda menos de un mes— chillo.

—Uff, ustedes se vuelven locas cuando cumple Nessie no quiero saber que tanto van a convencerme de hacer este año—reí— pero manos a la obra vamos a preparar una mágica fiesta— al fin algo de tranquilidad en mi vida, pensé.

* * *

Lo siento por no subir el capítulo el fin pero me fui de viaje, además agréguenle unos contratiempos y mucho trabajo extra!

Edward y Nessie han congeniado muy bien y se adoran.

¿Y que me dicen de Bella? la pobre esta resistiendo lo más que puede.

Espero leernos pronto!

 **Bienvenidas todas aquellas que se acaban de unir :)**

Gracias:

 **Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, Sheei Luquee, Yoliki, Moni, Jade HSos, Cavendano 13, Crysty Katy, Torrespera172, GloriaCullen, Alma Cullen Masen, Cavendano 13, Maryluna, MARDELY, Paty Robledo, SuPattinsondeCullen, Adriana Molina, Alexandra Nash, Caresgar26, Saraipineda44gm, Karina, Yobis Aguilar, Patymdn, Sther Evans, Rommyev, Liduvina, Melina, Agnes Redhead, Meemii Cullen, Carito Fosnasier,** **Candice White, Lindarie, LicetSalvatore, Carlita 16, Crysty Katy, Melina, Marie-mione potter, Montse Diaz, Janneth, Lore 562, Chonis22, Pao Pao, DICAPO, Dianacaro1603, Jesicalimones, Vicky, Lindarie, Aimee, Annel, Melina, Janneth, Nydiac10, Esal, Pao Pao, Solecito Pucheta.**

 **Si alguien me falto mil disculpas!**

 **Lizzi M**


	9. Capítulo 8

Hola, aquí pasando a dejarles un capítulo más de esta historia.

Gracias a **Solecito Pucheta** por ayudarme!

* * *

 **Cap 8**

Sabía que debía prepararme cada año física y psicológicamente si con Rose era sufrir con los preparativos del cumpleaños de mi hija, agréguenle a Alice y Esme.

¡Joder con estas mujeres! ¿Eran Robots o algo?

De donde se apagan? pensé viéndolas llenar los carritos a tope con una Nessie bailando a su alrededor igual de emocionada que ellas.

La verdad es que me sentía un poco enojada porque Edward mando a su madre y hermana con una tarjeta dorada para pagar cada cosa que nuestra niña ocupara, _solo quiero darle lo mejor, fueron sus palabras tras colgar la llamada._

Y ese par ha cumplido muy bien el mandato, no me han dejado pagar ni por una bolsa de globos y sé que debería de estar agradecida y saltar de emoción, pero tengo un poco de celos Edward es el centro de Nessie en estos momentos y ella es la de él, y está perfecto pero no dejo de sentirme un poco desplazada en cualquier momento temo gruñirle como Sparck.

—Mami, mira todo es de unicornio— chillo con una sonrisa mientras las demás cargaban las bolsas.

—Es increíble cariño—asiento resignada tratando de borrar mi mal humor—ahora que les parece si vamos a comer, después por su vestido y con eso damos por terminado lo que nos faltaba para la fiesta—

—Si comida ¡por favor! — Rose empieza a sugerir—podemos comer hamburguesas, no espera un buen pedazo de carne, no mejor ir al bufete de comida mexicana—

Miro a Nessie— comida mexicana por favor— ella y Rose se lanzan unas miradas, ja este par más que ir por la comida va por los deliciosos postres.

— ¿Esme, Alice? —les pregunto.

—Por nosotros está bien—acepta Esme, ya que Alice estaba entretenida con su celular, últimamente andaba muy rara, desde aquella fiesta donde la vi platicar con Jasper.

¡Olvídalo Bella!, me dije.

Llegamos al restaurante, y nos servimos cuando estábamos disfrutando la comida mi celular sonó.

 _ **Edward:**_

 _ **¿Cómo van las compras?**_

 _ **Bella:**_

 _ **Hemos terminado, ahora estamos comiendo.**_

 _ **Edward**_

 _ **Hmmm comida. Provecho,**_

 _ **¿Sabes lo que quisiera comerme yo?**_

 _ **Bella:**_

 _ **Ni idea ¿un asado?**_

 _ **Edward:**_

 _ **Lejos Swan, tu eres lo que quisiera comerme ;)**_

 _ **Completa y absolutamente tú.**_

 _ **Bella:**_

 _ **Solo en tus sueños, Edward, bye.**_

 _ **Edward:**_

 _ **Oh cariño en mis sueños, y muy pronto en la realidad tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.**_

 _ **Besos para Nessie y para ti también, entrare en junta, bye.**_

—Bella porque estas tan roja— se rio Alice—mensajes subidos de tono acaso con mi hermano—pregunto inocentemente.

—Alice, deja en paz a Bella— regaño Esme— deja ese celular y ponte a comer— le ordeno.

La nombrada se río mientras que continuaba comiendo.

Rose y Nessie estaban entretenidas comiendo, seguí comiendo pero la risa de Alice me distrajo, sus ojos brillaban y tenía una tonta sonrisa.

Ahora que lo pienso Jasper ha andado igual, se la pasa mensajeándose y sus ojos brillan y sonríe por todo. Sigue tus instintos pensé.

Oh, sonreí —Alice acaso estas mensajeándote con Jasper—voltee a verla en el momento exacto en que escupía su refresco y se ahogaba.

Esme palmeo su espalda, Rose dejo de comer y su mirada fue a Alice.

Alice había parado su tosedera, estaba roja y evadía la mirada de Rose.

—Oh por Dios, tú y mi hermano—chillo.

—No, yo— trato de evadirse.

—No lo niegues— la acuso Rose— tú eres el motivo por el cual anda zombi, flota en las nubes y destila amor por los poros. Por cierto estuviste en casa hace días— se cruzó de brazos— y era muy tarde señorita escuche tu voz, pero dije no eso no es posible, mierda somos cuñada por partida doble— se tapó la boca.

Estalle en carcajadas— Tu con Emmett, Alice con Jasper— las mire a ambas— ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? —

—Créeme Bella el destino es tan impredecible, estoy tan feliz—sonrió sinceramente— mis hijos están con buenas personas, ahora solo me falta que tú y Edward puedan estar juntos— empecé a toser.

Las otras se carcajearon— eso no va pasar Esme, siento romper tus ilusiones—

—Es terca y necia— corearon ambas, las mire feo.

—No apuestes en contra del destino Bella que te vas a dar de bruces, el tiempo me dará la razón, tú y Edward se aman se les nota a kilómetros— rio—que por otro lado puede que se canse de intentar, se vale tener miedo de fracasar pero si no lo intentas siempre te preguntaras ¿Qué hubiera pasado si? , esta exquisita la comida de este lugar, ahora continuemos disfrutando— y así dimos por terminada la charla.

.

.

.

—Nessie quítate de la puerta—le grite al verla por tercera vez pegada a ella.

—Estoy esperando a papi, ya se tardó—volteo a verme con un puchero.

—Tal vez se retrasó porque le salió un imprevisto—trate de tranquilizarla. Edward nunca había sido impuntual y llevaba más de quince minutos de retraso algo raro en él.

Por la ventana vi su camioneta detenerse.

—Ya llego papi— chillo feliz yendo por su mochila, su padre la iba llevar al zoológico. Me había invitado pero decline su oferta amablemente, por lo cual bufo colgándome molesto.

Abrió la puerta y salió disparada abrazarlo.

Lo que no imagine y me dejo paralizada fue la mujer que estaba atrás, en el asiento copiloto para ser más precisos.

¿Quién demonios era ella? Juro que vi rojo.

Y las palabras de Esme llegaron con fuerza _"puede que se canse de intentar"_ mi corazón palpito fuerte y el miedo se apodero de mí.

¿El no? ¿O sí?

—Siento llegar tarde, tuvimos una reunión y se prolongó un poco más— asentí —pero estamos listos para ir a ver a los pandas ¿verdad cariño? —mi hija chillo un sí antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Nessie despídete de mamá— mi hija se bajó para venir a darme un beso y abrazo y regresar con su padre.

—Bye mami, te traeré un regalo—vi como observo a la mujer en el auto, la cual nos miraba con una sonrisa— ¿Quién es la señorita papi? —pregunto desconfiada frunciendo su seño.

—Su nombre es Susan, es una de las ejecutivas su auto se descompuso y me queda de pasada su casa, vayámonos princesa que se hace tarde y ella tiene que llegar a casa para ver a su hijo—Nessie pareció conforme con sus respuestas, pero yo no.

Quería atarlo y sacarle hasta la última gota de información sobre esa tal Susan y el.

¿Pero con qué derecho? Esto apestaba, gruñí despacio.

—Oh se me olvido Ron— corrió a buscarlo a la casa.

—Traeré a Nessie sobre las ocho— sus labios tocaron mi mejilla—que bien hueles, ¿segura que no quieres ir? —pregunto una vez más.

—Segura—conteste secamente.

—Es una lástima, tal vez debería invitar a Susan pues parece que ha conseguido que casi la bajes de la camioneta—rio.

—Jodete Edward—cuánta razón tenía.

—Soy todo tuyo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte por el momento— se carcajeo.

—Vete al— sus labios callaron cualquier cosa que iba salir de mi boca, como siempre firmes y cálidos, un gemido se me escapo.

—Se están besando—chillo Nessi interrumpiéndonos, —viste abuelito se estaban besando—

Mierda, gemí.

—Ahora Nessie, ve con tu padre— papá hablo tranquilo—que pases un buen día y tu Isabella adentro, ahora—gruño mientras empujaba su silla de ruedas.

Camine como autómata, ya sabía lo que se me venía.

Edward sonrió triunfalmente, le di una mala mirada antes de entrar a casa.

—Bella, sé que eres una mujer independiente y que tú sabes lo que haces, pero déjame decirte una cosa y será la primera y última vez que lo diga—pauso— ese hombre te quiere, basta ver cómo te mira. Es la misma forma en la que yo miraba a tu madre, basta ver el amor que profesa sobre mi nieta, cuando uno ha salido lastimado muchas veces, prefiere refugiarse y protegerse— toma mis manos—pero tú eres una mujer fuerte, y si lo que te detiene es miedo, cariño puedes tropezar y levantarte cuantas veces quieras, no le temas al fracaso, escucha a tu corazón. —Iba a hablar pero levanto su mano— escúchale hija mía porque estás haciéndote sufrir a ti misma con las decisiones que estas tomando. Si lo que paso entre ustedes hace años no funciono, ¿Quién te dice que esta vez va ser igual?

—Tengo miedo papá—decidí ser sincera—tengo miedo de que las cosas no funcionen y Nessie sea lastimada.

— ¿Y si no te arriesgas no sabrás si tu vida pudo haber sido plena y feliz junto al hombre que amas? — Baje mi mirada— eres tan trasparente como yo Bella, tu nunca has dejado de amar a ese hombre, la vida les está dando una nueva oportunidad y tú la estas dejando ir, ¿dónde está mi niña valiente y arriesgada? — sonrió.

—Gracias papá, es tan bueno poder hablar con alguien, tratare de seguir tu consejo—

—Sabes que aquí estoy siempre para ti. Ahora que te parece si nos tomamos una buena taza de café, Sue ya no debe tardar en llegar— asentí llevándolo a la cocina.

.

.

.

El cumpleaños de Nessie fue todo un éxito, Edward le regalo un patio de juego el cual había sido instalado esta mañana y en el que hasta hace poco más de diez minutos la cumpleañera había desalojado agotada.

Yo le regale una casa de muñecas que estuvo deseando y un montón de ropa, juguetes y demás cosas estaban en su habitación. Mi hija estaba fascinada.

Ahora me encontraba limpiando junto a Rosalie y Emmett.

Sue y Charlie querían ayudar pero Esme y Carlisle tenían entradas a una obra por lo que los apoye para que aceptaran ir, sabía que Sue tenía un enamoramiento por el actor de esa obra, mi padre derrotado se marchó.

Alice y Jasper por fin habían hecho público su noviazgo y ahora habían ido por un par de cervezas.

Edward había ido acostar a Nessie para después venir a seguir ayudándonos.

—uff esto de las fiestas es muy padre, pero la friega es recoger después— rió Emmett acomodando las sillas.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo— lo apoye.

—Rose dice Alice que si la ayudas con la botana—grito Jasper.

—Ahora vengo, Emmett saca estas bolsas de basura— el grandote asintió llevándose la basura.

Unas manos me sujetaron la cintura—creo que te lo he dicho muchas veces, luces hermosa—

—Basta Edward— aleje sus manos de mi cintura.

— ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? —bufo.

—Si hicieras caso no sería difícil—discutí— ahora vengo voy por más bolsas—

.

.

.

—Maldito animal—el grito de Edward se pudo haber escuchado en toda la cuadra, salí corriendo.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa? —

—Ese mugroso animal destrozo mi pantalón— mire donde apuntaba encontrándome con un par de agujeros.

— ¿Qué le hiciste Edward? —cuestione cruzándome de brazos.

Dudo un poco— nada, es un insolente necesita modales y unos buenos azotes—

—es parte de la familia Edward, Nessie lo adora, así que vas a tener que aceptarlo, basta con que lo respetes—

—No sé qué tanto lo defienden, si estuviera en mis manos en este preciso momento estaría en la perrera—

—No papi— Nessie llego corriendo a mi lado ¿Qué no estaba dormida?—que no se lo lleven mami—lloro aferrada a mis piernas.

Frustrada la tome en brazos, no me gustaba ver a mi niña sufrir— Sparck no se va ir a ningún lado—

Sus labios temblaban —pero papi dijo— negué con la cabeza— ¿me lo prometes?

—Claro que si bebita— sus ojos se volvieron a nublar de lágrimas—ya no te quiero porque eres malo, vete— su cara se tiño de tristeza a la vez que las palabras abandonaban su boca.

Escuche varios jadeos a mí alrededor.

La cara de Edward se volcó de dolor.

—vete de mi casa—pataleo para que la bajara y corrió de vuelta a la casa.

— ¿estarás contento? —recrimine enojada.

—Yo no quise causar esto, no es posible que mi hija prefiera ese inmundo animal que a mí, soy su padre—

—Edward me hartaste, esta es mi casa, mis reglas, si amas a Nessie debes encontrar la manera de tolerar lo que ella ama, ese perro es parte de su mundo, solo una vez lo voy a decir no está a discusión, el pertenece aquí, punto. Ya has hecho bastante será mejor que te vayas iré a ver a Nessie—

—Bella espera— me retuvo de la mano.

La sacudí para soltarme—déjame Edward, he dicho que es todo por hoy—

—Edward—intervino su hermano—será mejor que nos vayamos—

—Por favor—rogo— necesitamos hablar— se cruzó bloqueándome mi camino.

Al sentir la tensión en el aire, Sparck empezó a ladrarle y eso fue todo lo que necesito Edward para volcar su coraje— es tu culpa maldito perro, mi hija me odia por tu culpa—

Las manos de Edward se alzaron y Sparck salto hacia Edward, trate de detenerlos atravesándome y como en cámara lenta, vi la mano de Edward cerca de mi cara y sentí el impacto, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí estaba en el suelo con Sparck a un lado mío llorando, las lágrimas salieron sin permiso.

— ¡Edward! —gritan todos acercándose.

—Mierda, lo siento—trata de disculparse—Isabella...yo lo siento no era mi intención—

—Cállate Edward—grito— ya hiciste bastante— sé que no fue intencional, pero no por eso duele menos, Jasper me ayuda a levantarme envolviendo sus manos en mi cintura.

—Nunca quise tocarte, sabes que no lo haría, el golpe era para el perro ¿Por qué te atravesaste? —

—Es un perro Edward, él no te ha hecho nada, tu hija lo ama es parte de nuestra familia—contesto enojada.

— ¡Por favor! es solo un perro—grita exasperado. —es solo un insignificante perro.

— ¡Edward basta! — Alice le grita a su hermano.

— ¡por qué putas defienden a ese maldito animal!, —su grito fue más un rugido, mientras que sus manos pasaban por su cara una y otra vez.

—Por qué...jodido idiota— habla Rosalie con todo el enojo dirigió hacia Edward—ese perro al que tu odias, salvo la vida de Bella de ser violada—suelta sin reparar en las consecuencias de sus palabras su enojo era tan grande que sabía que no podía detenerse—por él, ellas ahora están con nosotros. Porque Dios bien sabe que si Sparck no hubiera aparecido su destino hubiera ido a parar junto con él bebe que Bella perdió ese terrible día— cuando por fin logra tranquilizarse se da cuenta que era demasiado tarde—Oh mierda—me mira pidiéndome una disculpa.

Alice, Emmett y Edward estaban pálidos ante semejantes revelaciones.

Y los recuerdos llegan de golpe a mi cabeza, uno tras otro son como flases de aquellos oscuros días. El recuerdo del pequeñito e indefenso ser que no pudo aferrarse a mí. Mi bebé, el hijo de Edward, un pequeño ser que ninguno de nosotros pudo llegar a conocer.

Me zafo de las manos de Jasper y corro a casa a refugiarme.

Escucho a Jasper hablar una vez más— vete Edward, ya tendrán tiempo para hablar, no nos concierne a nosotros, lo siento—murmura Jasper.

* * *

Uff que fuerte verdad?

La bomba ha estallado, ahora Edward sabe porque Sparck es tan importante en sus vidas.

Veremos cómo resolverán este caos que acaba de explotar en sus caras.

Por lo menos va dejar de ser un dolor de muelas con el pobre perro, que por otro lado a Sparck sigue no cayéndole mal jaja.

Gracias por leerme:

 **Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, Sheei Luquee, Yoliki, Moni, Jade HSos, Cavendano 13, Crysty Katy, Torrespera172, GloriaCullen, Alma Cullen Masen, Cavendano 13, Maryluna, MARDELY, Paty Robledo, SuPattinsondeCullen, Adriana Molina, Alexandra Nash, Caresgar26, Saraipineda44gm, Karina, Yobis Aguilar, Patymdn, Sther Evans, Rommyev, Liduvina, Melina, Agnes Redhead, Meemii Cullen, Carito Fosnasier,** **Candice White, Lindarie, LicetSalvatore, Carlita 16, Crysty Katy, Melina, Marie-mione potter, Montse ZDiaz, Janneth, Lore 562, Chonis22, Pao Pao, DICAPO, Dianacaro1603, Jesicalimones, Vicky, Lindarie, Aimee, Annel, Melina, Janneth, Nydiac10, Esal, Pao Pao, Solecito Pucheta, Beida Sanchez.**

 **Si alguien me falto mil disculpas!**

 **Lizzi M**


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo beteado por **Solecito Pucheta** , mil gracias!

* * *

Capítulo 9

Lo primero que hago al cruzar la puerta es ir directamente al cuarto de mi hija, antes de pensar en mí necesito verificar que ella esté bien.

La encuentro acurrucada abrazando fuertemente a su león y al conejo de orejas largas de color azul que su padre le regalo semanas atrás el cual era su segundo preferido.

—Nessie—la llamo suavemente sentándome en su cama— ¿quieres hablar cariño?

Asiente sin verme— ¿Por qué papi es malo? —escucho tristeza en su voz.

Espero a que voltee porque sé que lo hará, tras unos minutos voltea buscándome.

—Bueno él no es malo, simplemente papá y Sparck no se llevan bien porque están celosos, yo creo que ambos pensaban que vas a quererlos menos, ellos no entienden que el amor es tan grande que tú puedes amarlos mucho a ambos. Ahora he hablado con tu padre y él va entenderlo con el tiempo.

—Sparck no se va ir de mi lado ¿cierto? —pregunto aún temerosa.

—No hija él va estar aquí hasta que esté muy pero muy viejito— sonrió más tranquila.

—Mami, papá ya no me va querer por lo que le dije— rompió a llorar.

La atraje hacia mis brazos consolándola— sabe que no lo dijiste de verdad, él te ama Nessie por sobre todas las cosas y nada va cambia eso— la arrope de nuevo— descansa cariño que es muy tarde, mañana puedes hablar con papá, bastara una llamada para que el venga si tú quieres.

Le di un beso y salí de la habitación encontrándome con Sparck quien me veía acongojado—Oye chico estoy bien—le hable—necesito Sparck que aceptes a Edward, ¿acabas de voltearme los ojos? —Cuestione— te estoy hablando Sparck— resignado me prestó atención —Nessie lo ama y yo… yo también ¡por favor chico!, se más tolerable, él va estar en la vida de Nessie así que ambos pueden compartir— acaricie su cabeza—sé que lo harás porque eres muy bueno— abrí la puerta de Nessie para que entrara a dormir con ella—buenas noches— les desee.

Baje a preparar una taza de café, en la entrada de la puerta del patio estaba pegada una nota:

 _ **Bella lo siento tanto, perdóname por ser tan bocona.**_

 _ **Hemos terminado de recoger y nos hemos marchado para que descanses, llámame cuando te sientas mejor.**_

 _ **Atte.: Rosalie.**_

No habría nada que perdonar pensé, algún día tenía que enterarse no fue la manera en la que me hubiera gustado, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Charlie y Sue aún no llegaban, deje la luz encendida del porche y me fui a la cama.

Por hoy había sido todo.

Sabía que en algún momento teníamos que hablar.

En mi mente el recuerdo de ese inocente ser no me abandonaba, a veces Dios nos tiende pruebas que son dolorosas y te marcan para toda la vida, a mí me tocó vivirlo en carne propia.

Pero no podía estancarme en el pasado, era hora de empezar avanzar.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente por la tarde Nessie se animó hablarle a su padre, por lo que me dijo el vendría en un rato a casa.

En resumidos detalles les había platicado a Charlie y Sue lo que ocurrió anoche, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ninguno actuó correctamente. _"hablando se entiende la gente Bella" fueron las palabras de mi padre mientras seguía bebiendo de su café.  
_

Después de estarle dando vueltas casi toda la mañana debía asumir que ambos habíamos actuado impulsivamente, no éramos unos críos y la manera en la que habían terminado las cosas dejaba en claro otra cosa, después de todo Charlie tenía razón.

Habíamos hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Suspiré.

Por la tarde el timbre sonó y Nessie corrió abrir, su padre se veía nervioso ante ella.

—Lo siento papi— mi hija se echó a sus brazos—si te quiero— gimoteo.

—tranquila cariño, el que debe pedir perdón soy yo, lamento haberte hecho sentir mal y quiero que sepas que tengo mucho que agradecerle a Sparck— sus ojos se clavaron en mi— gracias a él, lo que más amo esta junto a mí— musito sin dejar de mirarme.

Decidí darles espacio —Nessie que te parece si llevas a papá a la sala y le muestras las fotos de la fiesta, cuando acaben tendré la cena lista y si gusta puede quedarse a comer—los ojos de Edward se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Si papi ven— lo jalo para llevárselo sin darle tiempo a responder.

En la cocina Sparck estaba echado, cuando entre elevo su cabeza—gracias chico no has ido a ladrarle, apreció mucho tu esfuerzo—le lance una galleta la cual devoró en segundos.

Después de un buen rato entraron a la cocina— ¿mmm tus papás? —pregunto sentándose.

—Han ido a visitar un amigo de Charlie que se ha mudado a la ciudad—

—Oh que bien— comento, aún se veía nervioso.

—Tenemos hambre mamá — nuestra hija irrumpió el incómodo silencio.

—Ve a lavarte las manos en lo que terminó de servir —tras servir las porciones nos sentamos a cenar.

Era raro estar los tres solos, raro pero se sentía muy bien. Me gustaba.

Nessie fue la que llevó la conversación la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo cómoda la cena. Tan pronto acabo bostezo—quiero dormir— murmuró trepando al regazo de su padre—llévame a dormir papi—pidió.

—Pero antes un buen baño y luego a dormir—formó un puchero pero acepto derrotada.

Termine de recoger oyendo las risas de mi hija desde el segundo piso.

Preparé café esperando a Edward en la cocina. Un Edward un poco mojado entro por la puerta — se me olvido avisarte, que le gusta salpicar— me disculpe.

—Si me di cuenta— sonrió —estaba tan cansada que a la segunda página cayo rendida—llego a mi lado—quiero disculparme, ayer perdí los estribos y actúe como un crío, nunca fue mi intención herirte y lamento profundamente haberlo hecho— se rasco la nuca— también lamento haberla tomado contra el perro, pero quiero que entiendas parte de mi razonamiento, la vida me ha arrebatado a personas que he amado, lo hizo hace muchos años, lo volvió hacer cuando te perdí, yo… ahora que son parte de mi vida no quiero perderlas.

Verlo vulnerable me afecto un poco—No vas a perder a Nessie Edward ella te ama, lamento mucho lo que pasaste porque se a lo que te refieres, a mí también me quito alguien importante pero debemos seguir adelante y ver lo que tenemos hoy en día— esta era la Bella que me gustaba la madura y sensata, no la de ayer chiflada e impulsiva— y tienes razón ambos actuamos infantilmente—reconocí—me alegra que entiendas porque ese perro es más que una mascota para nosotros.

Asintió— créeme, ahora lo hago—dudo antes de hablar— ¿supiste si era un él o ella? —

—Era muy pequeño para saber— reconocí sabiendo su pregunta, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— siento que te enteraras de esa forma.

— ¡Diablos no!, no tienes nada de que disculparte, has pasado por tantas cosas, te veo y solo puedo ver a una mujer fuerte, responsable y mucho mejor que yo en todos los aspectos. Lo único que siento es que las cosas se hayan dado de esa manera y no poder estar ahí para ti en ese tiempo. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por ello, y quiero que sepas que me duele saber que perdimos un hijo—pauso atrayéndome a sus brazos—yo solo, cuando Rosalie lo dijo mi pecho se agito y dolió, pero pensar que las pude haber perdido a ustedes también— negó con la cabeza—no puedo si quiera imaginarlo. Daré gracias toda mi vida por la oportunidad que se me dio de encontrarlas.

—Yo también agradezco cada día la oportunidad que tuvimos de salir sanas y salvas. Y Edward—el me miro— quiero que sepas que no quiero seguir teniendo miedo, no quiero volver a huir de ti y no pienso desperdiciar más quiero vivir mi vida… a tu lado si aún lo deseas.

—Te refieres ha... —pauso— ¿estás hablando en serio?

—Bueno no estoy hablando de casarnos ya o vivir juntos, podemos empezar a conocernos y ver qué pasa, después de todo solo nos vimos un par de semanas, pero ahora sé lo que siento y lo que quiero—

—Dios—susurro abrazándome— no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, pensé que tendría que raptarte para conseguir que admitieras que me amas.

—Yo no he dicho que te amo—

— ¡Pero lo haces! Lo siento aquí— toco mi pecho—...y quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante en mi vida, tú y Nessie lo son, te amo Isabella Swan, te amé aquella noche de octubre cuando estuviste en mis brazos, nunca quise enamorarme pero caí rendido ante ti y no me arrepiento ni por un segundo.

Y ahí rodeada por el hombre que amaba entre sus brazos, supe que tal vez si había esperanza para nosotros.

—Buenas noches—irrumpió la voz de mi padre haciéndonos separar— por lo que veo asumo que están juntos— comento viendo a Edward fijamente.

—Se… señor Swan, buenas noches. Quiero su permiso para que me deje cortejar a su hija— casi tartamudeaba, me reí.

— Mmm eso hubieras hecho hace años con un anillo en su dedo, después una boda y con el tiempo mi nieta pero bueno, y si digo que no ¿qué sucede muchacho? —

—Papá—grite—tú mismo me has dicho que le diera una oportunidad—. Edward volteo a verlo sorprendido.

Bufo— nena tú sí que sabes arruinar el momento en donde el padre asusta al muchacho para advertirle que ante el menor llanto de su hija le dará caza por todo el país— rio— estoy bromeando Edward, tienes mi permiso para salir con Bella aunque no lo necesitas, una cosa he de decirte vote a favor de ti, así que por favor no la cagues y me hagas perseguirte. Ahora estoy cansado y me iré a dormir, que descansen.

Ambos le dimos las buenas noches, mientras Sue lo ayudaba— ¿Charlie Swan apoyándome? —

—Sí, aunque no lo creas el me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas que si no nos damos una oportunidad nunca voy a saber hasta dónde pudimos haber llegado.

—No voy a desaprovecharla Isabella, voy hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerte feliz y así alejar a tu padre de sus armas y de mí—me guiño un ojo.

—Uff te voy a dar un sartenazo— gruñí—mejor cállate y besame— lo atraje para deleitarme con sus labios. Si íbamos a darnos una oportunidad los besos estaban en mis cosas favoritas.

—Hhhmmm amo besarte y podría hacerlo toda la noche, pero debes descansar—un poquito más pensé— que te parece si mañana, tú y Nessie aceptan salir a comer conmigo—

Asentí— me parece una buena idea, pero Nessie querrá ir a Mc Donalds de seguro— comente con una sonrisa.

—Tenemos un lugar preferido en el que manejan una lasaña exquisita—comento—te apuesto que Nessie elegirá la segunda opción— recordé escucharla alabar la comida que había probado donde su papi y ella habían ido.

—Está bien, por mi encantada… Nessie dice que esta deliciosa—

—Y lo mejor va ser la compañía— volvió a besarme y nos perdimos en el roce del uno con el otro. Algo que había extrañado era su olor, y sus brazos rodeándome cálidamente. ¿Cómo pude resistirme a él tanto tiempo? Gemí.

—Lento Isabella esta vez vamos a disfrutar cada minuto en el que nos descubramos juntos—beso mi frente—buenas noches amor, no sabes las veces que soñé decirte así y ahora por fin puedo hacerlo—

Veía a un Edward más relajado y feliz me gustaba—me gusta verte feliz—

—Solo tú y Nessie pueden hacerlo— beso mi frente una vez más.

Y por primera vez desde que Edward volvió aparecer en mi vida pude volver a dormir tranquila.

.

.

.

Las palabras de Esme resuenan en mi cabeza, _"no apuestes contra el destino" niego con la cabeza_ mientras veo a mi par de ojos esmeralda sonreírse entre ellos. La manera de desenvolverse con su hija es relajada, la disfruta inmensamente.

La comida estuvo riquísima, el pay de queso ¡uff! Dios gracias por los talentos del chef, les llevare un pay a Sue y Charlie para que lo disfruten con una buena taza de café.

—Esme te manda saludos, dice que le alegra mucho que estemos juntos— habla mientras tiende su tarjeta para pagar la cuenta.

Me atraganto con el pay, Esme no apostare nunca en contra de ella pienso—dale saludos de mi parte y dile que Charlie manda decir que no se olvide de la reunión que hacemos cada año la primera semana de Agosto, —por supuesto estas invitado—

—Te divertirás papi, abuelito Charlie hace una fogata, comemos malvaviscos y contamos historias—frunce su seño— ¿si vendrás papi?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo tesoro, ¿algo que necesite llevar? —pregunta.

—Todo está cubierto, basta con tu presencia—

—Vamos a vivir juntos—irrumpe Nessie mirándonos expectante—se han besado y eso quiere decir que son novios nana Sue lo dijo, así que se van a casar y vamos a vivir juntos—salta apresurada gritando.

—Shh hija calma— le advierto—ayúdame—le susurro a Edward.

—Pero no te quejes— me guiña el ojo— Nessie— la sienta en sus piernas— mamá y yo si somos novios, queremos vivir y casarnos pero aún no es tiempo ¿entiendes? — Asintió agachando su cabeza— cariño no te pongas triste, solo hemos decidido esperar un poco más y haremos una gran boda donde tú serás la niña más bonita de las flores—

— ¿Enserio papi? — pregunto recobrando su sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, tú y mama serán las princesas más bellas ese día—

—Vale pero no se tarden mucho porque cuando se casen quiero un hermano—

Volví atragantarme, Edward me tendió un vaso con agua— en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Renesmee—beso mi mejilla—tendrás muchos hermanos—rio.

—Solo si los llevas y los das a luz tu—comente sarcásticamente— muchos ¡ja!

Uno y confórmense ambos—

—No te preocupes hija tenemos mucho tiempo para convencerla—acerco su boca a mi oído— a mí se me ocurren muchas tácticas para convencerte amor— mierda esa voz.

—Cullen, vayámonos antes de que me vuelva atragantar con algo—gruñí.

.

.

.

—Mamá—grito Nessie desde la sala— papi puede quedarse a dormir— doble la cocina para salir a contestarle.

—Ya ni debería preguntar—escuche comentar a mi padre—lleva quedándose toda la semana— lo vi rodar los ojos, me reí, aunque tenía razón era extraño ver a Edward quedarse a dormir, aunque Nessie era quien se lo llevaba a dormir a su cuarto, tan pronto nuestra hija se dormía Edward corría a mi cuarto, se metía entre las cobijas donde nos abrazábamos, acariciábamos y después de un rato caíamos rendidos. Por la mañana Nessie se despertaba, iba y se acurrucaba entre nosotros.

Y cuando nos reuníamos almorzar le contaba a su abuelo Charlie que papá y mamá habían dormido juntos. La primera vez mi padre se había puesto morado, digamos que ahora ya se ha conformado y prefiere mejor hacerse de la vista gorda.

Nos habíamos adueñado de una rutina, pasábamos a dejar a Nessie a la guardería, después me iba a dejar al trabajo. Por la tarde pasaba a recogernos íbamos a comer con Esme o en mi casa y nos metíamos en una burbuja los tres juntos, excepto cuando Nessie jugaba en el patio con Sparck, o cuando Rosalie, Jasper se la llevaban a pasear.

Las cosas como Edward había prometido iban lentas, más no por eso dejaba de desear estar en sus brazos cada que sufría una combustión por su culpa, por eso había acordado con Charlie y Sue después de la reunión dejaría a Nessie y raptaría a Edward por un fin de semana en donde iríamos a una villa para disfrutar de nosotros solos, y yo sí que iba con unas grandiosas intensiones y sobre todo más que dispuesta aprovechar al cien ese fin de semana.

* * *

Bueno que les ha parecido esta Bella ya anda desesperada la pobre XD

Y Charlie team Edward ¡caray que bueno!

Pasando a otro tema leí todos sus comentarios y les agradezco que me hagan saber lo que sienten respecto a esta historia, no me ofendo porque digan lo que piensan todo lo contrario, agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que se toman para escribirme algo.

Por otro lado quiero aclarar algo respecto al capítulo pasado, estoy de acuerdo en ustedes en que fue impulsivo pero necesitaba plasmar eso ya que fue la idea original que rondo mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo, y era importante porque a veces necesitamos agarrar esos momentos en donde perdemos el control o reaccionamos de una manera en la que no nos manejamos, y aprendemos de ello y a partir de eso, vemos las cosas y nos centramos en lo que es verdaderamente importante.

Bella tenía miedo a dar el sí, tuvo que pasar esto para que saliera de su caparazón y recobrara la fuerza que ella tiene para luchar por lo que desea y quiere.

Y Edward entendió que por más cosas que la vida te ha quitado, de un modo u otro te recompensa en algún momento, ahora es su turno luchar y trabajar en conjunto para tener su final feliz, dejara de creerse el señor del universo y será más humano y compartido con Sparck jaja.

Y Sparck, bueno díganme loca pero yo tengo 3 perros y hablo con ellos todo el tiempo, más cuando los regaño y me rehuyen o ignoran. Claro que nos entienden y esta clarisimo que Sparck ha decidido darle una oportunidad a Edward. Yo que Edward ya hubiera llegado con un buen corte de res para ganar puntos.

Ahora este par por fin están juntos, sin embargo nos falta algo importante que es el momento en que sepan que son Bella y Eddie.

Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 **Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, Sheei Luquee, Yoliki, Moni, Jade HSos, Cavendano 13, Crysty Katy, Torrespera172, GloriaCullen, Alma Cullen Masen, Maryluna, MARDELY, Paty Robledo, SuPattinsondeCullen, Adriana Molina, Alexandra Nash, Caresgar26, Saraipineda44gm, Karina, Yobis Aguilar, Patymdn, Sther Evans, Rommyev, Liduvina, Melina, Agnes Redhead, Meemii Cullen, Carito Fosnasier,** **Candice White, Lindarie, LicetSalvatore, Carlita 16, Crysty Katy, Melina, Marie-mione potter, Montse ZDiaz, Janneth, Lore 562, Chonis22, Pao Pao, DICAPO, Dianacaro1603, Jesicalimones, Vicky, Lindarie, Aimee, Annel, Melina, Janneth, Nydiac10, Esal, Pao Pao, Solecito Pucheta, Beida Sanchez, Milacaceres11039, .**

 **Si alguien me falto mil disculpas!**

 **Lizzi M**


	11. Capítulo 10

Hemos vuelto!

Gracias a **Solecito Pucheta** por ayudarme!

* * *

Capítulo 10:

El tan ansiado día llegó, la cabaña estaba alquilada, las maletas listas y nos encontrábamos cortando en la cocina las ultimas cosas para la fogata, Nessie andaba extasiada buscando su pijama y lámpara, todos habían hecho espacio y gracias al cielo venían en camino a la reunión.

Después de azar malvaviscos nos marcharíamos, Edward ni siquiera se lo esperaba, ojalá le gustara la sorpresa, sonreí al recordar los sexis camisones que Rose me ayudo a escoger, ahora si Cullen no tendrás como escapar, eso de llevar las cosas lentas no funciona, pff. Y por la forma que se escabulle rápidamente en la mañana cuando despierto, pienso que tampoco para él, ambos vamos a explotar.

—Bella— el grito de Charlie me saca de mis pensamientos— no quiero saber en que estabas pensando— se estremece— siento mis mejillas arder de vergüenza— venía a preguntar si le encargaste a Edward las bebidas.

—Si papá, antes de venir me marco y se lo recordé.

—Perfecto— escucho el timbre y encamino abrir.

—Hola cuñadita, ¿Dónde pongo esto? —tan pronto abro pregunta Emmett cargando varias bolsas, detrás viene Rose y atrás de ella le sigue Jasper.

—En la cocina por favor, pasen— nos dirigimos a la cocina donde ponemos las cosas sobre la mesa, y nos encaminamos a fuera, el timbre vuelve a sonar.

—Voy yo—grita Sue bajando las escaleras.

Cuando estamos sentándonos entran Edward, sus padres y su hermana Alice, sonrió en su dirección.

Me levanto a saludarlos y los invito a sentarse, —papi—grita Nessie corriendo a su encuentro, trepa a su cuerpo y lo abraza fuerte, se susurran algo y ambos ríen.

—¿Y nosotros que monita? — pregunta Rosalie con una mueca triste. Nessie deja a su padre para venir a darle un fuerte abrazo y así hasta que termina con sus abuelos sentada en medio de ellos.

Mi padre quien ya está cerca del asador vigila la comida, Jasper y Edward se reúnen con él para ayudarlo, mientras que los demás ponemos la mesa.

Cuando esta todo organizado nos disponemos a comer, entre platicas y risas terminamos. Después de recoger acomodamos las sillas alrededor de la hoguera que Jasper prendió y nos vamos sentando, cada uno tiene sus malvaviscos asándose, el olor que desprenden es riquísimo, nunca puedo tener suficientes.

—Bueno, —inicia mi padre como cada año— Gracias por a vernos acompañado como cada año, y a ustedes Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett y Edward bienvenidos sean, esperamos poder convivir muchos años más y espero se hayan sentido como en su casa— desde que Nessie nació esta celebración volvió, no hay día que no de gracias por mi nieta, ella le dio sentido a mi vida. Me permití ser feliz otra vez y vaya que lo he sido— toma la mano de Sue cariñosamente— así que familia hay tanto que agradecer… brindo con un malvavisco para que todos sean felices a su manera.

—Salud —gritamos chocando los malvaviscos.

—Esto me trae gratos recuerdos—comenta Esme— la última vez que tuvimos una fogata fue cuando Edward vino de vacaciones a la casa.

—Ja como olvidarlo, ese día llego triste porque había ido a despedirse de su amiga imaginaria— rió Emmett.

—Emmett—gruño Edward.

—¿Qué? —pregunto el nombrado— es verdad, solías irte todos los días a jugar con tu amiga al bosque, una amiga que nunca vimos, nunca—rodo los ojos mientras mordía un malvavisco.

—Abuelito— interrumpió Nessie— contar la historia que me contaste anoche, la historia de mami y el príncipe—grita Nessie en las piernas de Jasper.

Miro a papá intrigada—mmm ¿de qué está hablando Nessie? —pregunto curiosa.

—Una historia que le conté anoche verdad cariño— ella asiente feliz.

—Es muy bonita mamá, llena de magia y es de verdad—chilla.

—Yo quiero oírla—asiente Rose.

—Y yo—grita Emmett.

Ahora soy yo la que esta desconcertada, papá contando historias reales donde yo soy la protagonista, esto tengo que oírlo, pensé.

—Bueno hace muchos años una princesa llamada Bella vivía en un pueblo llamado Forks junto a sus padres, esta niña era muy aventurera y salía a explorar el bosque que se encontraba atrás de su reino— mi padre me mira con una sonrisa y prosigue a contar— un día del verano después de verla desaparecer una vez más su padre el Rey acompañado de la Reina decidieron seguirla cuidando que ella no se diera cuenta, llevándose una sorpresa al encontrarla en un hermoso prado lleno de flores y paz donde alguien más la acompañaba, era un príncipe que venía de otro reino pues nunca lo habían visto en el pueblo, el Rey se iba a convertir en un dragón para luchar por ella, cuando algo lo detuvo era la Reina que poso su mano en él negando con la cabeza, mientras que señalaba en dirección a la princesa, un aura brillante los protegía mientras ambos susurraban en lo que se dieron cuenta que era una despedida, aparentemente el príncipe tenía que irse sellando una promesa de amor hacia la princesa, regresar por ella para convertirla en su reina.

—¿Cómo se llamaba el príncipe?, mamá— la voz de Nessie me hace reaccionar, — mami—

Las palabras están trabadas en mi boca, mientras fijo mi mirada en mi padre, ¿Cómo es que sabe de Eddy? ¿y si sabían de él porque nunca me contaron?

—Nessie, no sé si ese era su nombre, pero a veces cuando la princesa dormía entre sueños susurraba un nombre, Eddie, —pronuncia mi padre claramente.

Escucho jadear a Edward y volteo a verlo, me está mirando detenidamente, sus ojos están brillosos y parece que fuera la primera vez que en verdad me mira.

—¿Ustedes son de Forks? —escucho a Esme preguntar.

—Así es— responde Charlie, —me mude con Bella cuando se vino a trabajar con Rosalie, hace casi 2 años.

De un momento a otro Edward esta de rodillas frente a mí, —todo el tiempo ante mí y nunca pude verlo—susurra abrazándome—¡Dios tiene que ser cierto!

—cariño, a qué te refieres? —estoy confundida y por la cara de los demás están en las mismas que yo.

—Cuando tenía trece años fui de vacaciones a Forks a visitar a mis tíos Esme, Carlisle y mis primos Alice y Emmett— es mi turno jadear.

—¿tus tíos? — pregunto desconcertada —¿Qué no son sus padres?

Niega con la cabeza— déjame contarte, contarles una historia, asiento algo perdida— como te decía fui de visita a casa de mis tíos aquel verano, al principio estaba enfadado con mis padres Edward Masen y Elizabeth Masen por haberse ido a un crucero y enviarme con mis tíos a un pueblo lleno de aburrimiento, con el pasar de los días decidí un día explorar y seguí un sendero el cual me llevo aún lugar donde había un prado y en medio de él, la criatura más hermosa que yo haya visto— los recuerdos empiezan a llegar con fuerza, mis manos están temblando, Edward las toma para tranquilizarme— una niña con un vestido azul, — ¡OH Jesús! — mis lágrimas empiezan a caer, no puede ser, no puede ser… Elevo mi mirada y veo su desesperación y temor, ¿Cómo es posible?

Mi mano va a su cara deteniéndose en su mejilla, respiro hondo antes de preguntar

—¿eres Eddy? ¿Mi Eddy? —

Él sonríe, y aquella sonrisa de hace tantos años se filtra en mis recuerdos… la misma sonrisa cuando lo llame por primera vez Eddie.

—lo soy— y no necesito más confirmación que esa para tirarme a sus brazos.

—¡Oh Dios! — nos encerramos en un abrazo mientras escucho nuestros corazones acompasarse, aspiro su aroma cerrando mis ojos unos segundos.

Eddy, Anthony, Edward, son la misma persona.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurre, en lo único que puedo pensar es en como la vida te sorprende una y otra vez.

—Mmm no queremos interrumpir— la voz de Emmett me recuerda que todos deben estar pensando que nos volvimos locos. — ¿pero qué diablos ha pasado aquí?, no entendemos nada y creo que hablo por todos.

Nos ponemos de pie para hablar— la historia que ha contado papá es cierta, y aunque parezca increíble hemos descubierto que Edward es Eddy—explico.

Todos están sorprendidos ante la nueva información.

—Cuando tenía casi ocho años conocí a un niño llamado Edward, era el niño más bonito que había visto, me contó que estaba de vacaciones y me dijo que era su chica, yo estaba encantada y empecé a llamarlo Eddy, todas las tardes nos veíamos en el prado, jugábamos, contábamos historias, explorábamos el bosque, el tiempo a su lado se me iba volando, recuerdo que la última vez que lo vi, vino a despedirse de mí porque tenía que regresar a su hogar, ese día me prometió regresar para sus siguientes vacaciones y sin embargo nunca más lo volví a ver—

Sentí apretar la mano de Edward— no volví porque el día que volé a mi hogar mi tío Carlisle me acompaño, llegamos antes que mis padres y supusimos que su vuelo se retrasó, —la voz de Edward se vuelve triste— pero no fue así, tuvieron un accidente en el barco y ellos junto a mucho más pasajeros perdieron la vida, mis padres habían dejado un testamento donde en caso de que algo les pasara mis tíos se convertirían en mis padres adoptivos y ellos se sacrificaron por mi mudándose a Londres que era donde yo vivía, jamás te olvide Bella incluso regrese cuando cumplí dieciocho años — volteo a verme—nuestras iniciales seguían grabadas en aquel viejo árbol, tarde en cumplir mi promesa pero cuando lo hice no tenía como saber si seguías viviendo en Forks, así que te guarde como un bello recuerdo en mi corazón.

Estoy consternada por pensar en todo lo que paso Edward, cuando murió mamá quede devastada, pero me quedaba mi padre, pero a él, le arrancaron ambos padres dejándolo devastado y aunque tuvo a sus tíos y por la forma en que lo veo sé que los ama, a esa edad era tan solo un niño temeroso a su futuro.

Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, cuando lo conocí era una persona fría, Edward estaba envuelto en muchas capas y poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo empezaban apenas a ceder.

—Abuelito papi es el Eddy de mami, — mi hija habla asombrada —¿Mami? — la voz de Nessie nos hace voltear a verla—¿papi es tu Eddy? —su ceño se frunce.

—Así es bebé, la princesa y el príncipe estuvieron siempre tan cerca el uno del otro sin saberlo, pero ahora que lo saben no va a ver poder humano que los separé—dije con convicción.

—Con razón te recordaba de algún lado muchacho— medito Charlie, —solo que no lograba recordar de donde, no puedo creer que pequeño es el mundo— se ríe— ese día que los vimos Reneé me susurro al oído que de algún modo u otro el destino los terminaría juntando algún día si estaban destinados y yo me reí de ella, en estos momentos ella me diría un te lo dije Swan.

—Es increíble, es todo lo que puedo decir—hablo Carlisle.

—Ahora sabemos que la amiga imaginaria si existió y no era amiga, si no su novia— comento Emmett.

—Ustedes han estado destinados a estar juntos desde que eran unos niños— hablo Esme— primero en Forks, después hace cinco años cuando se conocieron y ahora hace unos meses, definitivamente el destino los quiere juntos, su amor ha sabido encontrar la forma de reencontrarse cada vez que se pierden, estoy tan asombrada con lo que acabamos de descubrir hoy, estoy tan feliz por ustedes que han pasado por tanto para llegar hasta aquí, que solo puedo desearles que sean muy felices y que nunca se olviden de que los queremos, y Bella y Edward pueden y podrán siempre vencer cualquier obstáculo juntos, porque eso chicos que ustedes dos poseen apunto a nosotros es único.

Así que Charlie— se dirigió a el— gracias a ti el día de hoy ellos se han reencontrado con su pasado, su presente y su futuro y quiero que brindemos por el amor, que es lo más bonito, único y genuino de esta vida, salud.

—Salud— gritamos todos, me solté de Edward para ir abrazar a mi padre.

—Gracias papá, te amo, infinitas gracias por todo, me trajiste a mi Eddy—

Papá tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas— no tenía ni idea que mi historia iba desencadenar esto, estoy feliz de lo que hoy se produjo, es solo que Nessie ayer me pidió que le contara una historia y los recuerdos vinieron solos— me alegra saber que eres feliz hija es todo lo que siempre he deseado para ti y nunca te preguntamos algo porque no vimos nada malo, aparte de que estuviste triste varios días, cuando te recuperaste tu madre pensó que tocar ese tema te volvería hacer sentía mal, así que por eso guardamos silencio —deposita un beso en mi frente—ahora ve con tu Eddy que parece que va morir en cualquier momento por estar tres metros distanciado de ti—ríe.

Volteo a ver al nombrado quien está terminando de abrazar a Esme, su mirada se conecta a la mía y camina hasta encontrarme —siento que voy a despertar en cualquier momento—le susurro enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho— aún no puedo creer que seas tú—.

—Lo soy dulce niña, somos reales y estamos por fin juntos—

—Bueno muchachos, yo aún tengo malvaviscos para azar y es el turno de alguien más de contar una historia—

—Si— grita Nessie corriendo a sentarse.

Caigo en cuanto de que Sue y Esme están tendiéndome unas maletas— debes seguir el plan, después de esta bomba ambos necesitan estar solos, por Nessie no te preocupes la mantendremos ocupada, no los extrañara mucho— eso sí que era seguro, todos amaban a Nessie, ella estará feliz con todos a su alrededor.

Voy en busca de mi pequeña hija quien está junto a su padre— Nessie te acuerdas lo que hablamos— sus ojos brillan mientras me guiña y asiente rápidamente, me da un gran abrazo y un beso— te quiero mamita, cuida a papi— se separa para ir abrazar a su padre— papi te quiero, cuida a mami—le da un beso y Edward voltea a verme intrigado.

—Edward vamos— le tiendo la mano, la toma sin chistar.

—Mmm obviamente vi las maletas ¿a dónde vamos y porque yo no sé nada? —

—Digamos que era una sorpresa, pero con la sorpresa que ambos tuvimos minutos antes se me olvido por completo hasta que Sue y Esme me recordaron, prácticamente nos han echado de la casa— rio al voltear y ver a todos riendo y comiendo malvaviscos.

—Pues no me quejo, las oportunidades no se desperdician y más si es estar a solas contigo amor— esa mirada, pff, mis piernas temblaron un poco.

—Ya veremos Cullen— nos subimos al auto y partimos a nuestro destino.

Una hora después nos encontrábamos cruzando la puerta de la cabaña.

¡Wow era hermosa! Edward dejo las pequeñas maletas sobre la cama para tirar de mí, sus brazos me envolvieron y sus labios capturaron los míos.

Creo que después de todo no va ser necesario seducirlo, pensé.

Cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por las sensaciones, esto era la gloria, estoy en cuestión de minutos tan caliente que me suelto de su abrazo y cuando comienzo a desabrochar sus pantalones, su mano me detiene.

—Amor, para— ¿Qué pare? ¿Qué cosa? ¡está loco! — no deseo nada más que desnudarte y adentrarme en ti, pero recuerdas lo que te dije, quiero ir lento.

Él no estaba diciendo eso ¿en serio? O ¿sí?

—Estás jugando— lo rete.

—Isabella jamás jugaría con algo así, es solo que me niego a estropearlo, así que podemos esperar un poco más, no quiero que te quede ninguna duda de que estoy contigo porque te amo—

—Edward te amo, siempre te he amado, eres parte de mi vida desde aquella primera vez que nos conocimos, descubrir que eres ese chico del cual estaba enamorada hace años solo lo hace perfecto, sé que estás conmigo porque me amas, no puedo esperar más, he pasado unas semanas insoportables, moriré de combustión—chilló—ambos moriremos no lo niegues he visto como sales disparado en las mañanas—

Se sonrojo un poco — puedo resistir un poco más—

Bufé—¿enserio tengo que rogarte? —me cruce de brazos —dime algo que te haga cambiar de parecer y lo haré—

Sus ojos brillaron—¿lo que sea? —pregunto tranquilamente.

Entrecerré mis ojos evaluando las posibilidades, ¿qué tan malo sería lo que podría pedirme? A cambio de ello obtendría lo que necesitaba. Y vaya que lo necesitaba.

—Trato—hablé extendiendo mi mano— más te vale tener suficiente energía para este fin de semana—reí.

Lo vi respirar profundamente antes de que como en cámara lenta lo viera descender y ponerse sobre una rodilla, jadié y casi se me salen los ojos.

¡Oh mierda!

—Isabella Swan, si aceptas créeme que no vas a volver a rogarme en tu vida porque serás mi esposa y yo seré tu fiel esclavo, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, no soy perfecto, tengo mil defectos y un carácter de mierda, pero cuando estoy contigo es diferente, cuando estamos juntos soy más humano— saco de su bolsillo una cajita y la abre un hermoso anillo de banda sencilla con pequeños diamantes descansa en ella— me aceptarías en tu vida para amarte, respetarte, hacerte feliz y demostrarte cuán importante eres para mí cada día, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? —

¿Cómo decirle que no con tan buenos argumentos?

Lo único que podía ver era al hombre que amaba tirando una vez más de sus capas para que pudiera ver de quien me enamore, con una sonrisa nerviosa esperando mi respuesta.

Como si pudiera salir corriendo, estaba atada a este hombre con o sin papeles para siempre.

—Si acepto—soltó un suspiro y coloco el anillo en mi dedo, era hermoso.

—Te queda perfecto—murmuro besando mi mano— Dios te amo— me beso con urgencia—no puedo esperar para decirte señora Cullen.

Honestamente ni yo podría esperar. Había surgido la cosquillita de verlo en el altar esperando por mí con nuestra hija aun lado.

—Debo preguntarte, ¿cómo es que tienes ese anillo?

—Lo tengo cargando desde hace un par de semanas, ya sabes uno nunca sabe cualquier momento pudiera ser bueno y se presentó la oportunidad, no iba a desaprovecharla—chico listo pensé.

Sentí un calor acumularse en mis mejillas —Ahora, ¿podremos celebrarlo?

—En que te convertí— río —pero si vamos a celebrarlo toda la noche señora Cullen—

—Aún soy Swan—gruñí juguetonamente, mientras Edward terminaba de desvestirme.

—No por mucho— tan rápido como me desvistió, hizo lo mismo con su ropa y salto a la cama— no puedo esperar para verte entrar con tu vestido acompañada por tu padre, no puedo esperar para irnos de luna de miel a un lugar donde solo seamos nosotros dos, no puedo esperar para tenerte desnuda y unirme a ti en todas las maneras posibles, así que dos meses Swan, dos meses te doy para organizar las cosas o te rapto y nos casamos en las vegas y no es una advertencia es un aviso— gruño para volcarse en mis labios donde nos perdimos amándonos toda la noche.

.

.

.

—No puedo más—colapse a su lado, me dolían mi cuerpo, estaba profundamente complacida pero agotada.

—¿Quién era la que necesitaba energía? — susurro Edward en mi oído— cuando entré en ti volví a mi hogar, te amo cariño, ahora duerme porque mañana, ni pasado pienso dejarte salir en todo el día—me jalo para abrazarme y ahí entre sus brazos saciada en todos los sentidos me deje ir lentamente.

* * *

Los que dijeron que se iban a tomar las cosas con calma como que no pudieron jajaja

Siento mi ausencia, pero he vuelto a terminar esta historia a la cual le falta un capítulo más y el epilogó!

Gracias por su apoyo:

 **Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, Sheei Luquee, Yoliki, Moni, Jade HSos, Cavendano 13, Crysty Katy, Torrespera172, GloriaCullen, Alma Cullen Masen, Maryluna, MARDELY, Paty Robledo, SuPattinsondeCullen, Adriana Molina, Alexandra Nash, Caresgar26, Saraipineda44gm, Karina, Yobis Aguilar, Patymdn, Sther Evans, Rommyev, Liduvina, Melina, Agnes Redhead, Meemii Cullen, Carito Fosnasier,** **Candice White, Lindarie, LicetSalvatore, Carlita 16, Crysty Katy, Melina, Marie-mione potter, Montse ZDiaz, Janneth, Lore 562, Chonis22, Pao Pao, DICAPO, Dianacaro1603, Jesicalimones, Vicky, Lindarie, Aimee, Annel, Janneth, Nydiac10, Esal, Pao Pao, Solecito Pucheta, Beida Sanchez, Milacaceres11039, .585, Roxy Cullen Masen,Lilith Lohe, Jp- robsessed, Miop, Beida Sanchez,, Jimena, Esal, .**

 **Si alguien me falto mil disculpas!**

 **Lizzi M**


	12. Capítulo 11

Gracias a **Solecito Pucheta** por ayudarme, un fuerte y abrazo hoy en su día ¡Feliz Cumpleaños linda!

* * *

Cap 11

—Justo acaba de dormirse Nessie— nos dice Alice recibiéndonos con una sonrisa, dejo mi maleta en la mesita y su mirada va a mi mano— Van a casarse— es lo primero que grita cuando entramos a casa de mi padre.

Sue y Esme contemplan mi mano y cuando comprueban lo que dice Alice, ellas también gritan viniendo a felicitarme.

Tan pronto me veo alejada de Edward y siendo felicitada por todos.

Veo a Carlisle ir a felicitar a Edward, veo a mi padre intercambiar una mirada con Edward y un asentimiento.

La comprensión llega en minutos. —¿tú lo sabias? —acuso a Charlie.

—Edward hablo conmigo hace unas semanas, simplemente le di mi bendición, te quiero ver como una señora respetable hija, nada de vivir en el pecado—

—Pff papá, deberías emplear la misma opinión y hacer de Sue una señora decente— mi padre tosió poniéndose rojo, mientras Sue corría a palmear su espalda.

—Para que lo sepas, se lo he propuesto a esta mujer un montón de veces y nada que acepta— entrecerró los ojos mirando a Sue.

—Pues qué esperas Sue, estas condenando a mi padre a irse al infierno por tenerte viviendo en el pecado— la nombrada se puso roja, mientras reía.

—Me lo pensare—comento bochornosamente.

—Con eso me basta— le sonreí.

—¿Y ya han escogido la fecha? —pregunto Carlisle.

Ambos asentimos —seis de noviembre, no hay porque esperar demasiado, queremos algo sencillo y lo que más nos importa es dar el sí cuanto antes—hablo Edward.

—Vaya hermanito tu sí que vas rápido, no será que viene un sobrino en camino— ahora es mi turno de toser mientras Edward acaricia mi espalda.

Mi padre me mira directamente esperando una respuesta— No Alice, como dijo Edward no tenemos por qué esperar tanto tiempo, sabemos lo que queremos y vamos por ello.

No hay ningún bebé en camino—yo seguía con la píldora y no pensaba dejarla en un futuro cercano, ni siquiera habíamos hablado de tener más hijos, aún no era tiempo.

—Ya me había imaginado decorando la habitación del bebé— bufo.

—Pues tendrás que esperar un largo tiempo— sonrió Edward—nuestras prioridades en este momento son otras— apoyaba eso.

—Bueno chicos pues nos marchamos, estos días han sido de puras sorpresas maravillosas— hablo Esme— en esta semana nos reuniremos para empezar a organizar los preparativos de la boda—

—Por supuesto y muchas gracias por todo—nos despedimos de ellos, también de papá y Sue y nos marchamos a descansar no sin antes pasar a ver a Nessie quien se encontraba profundamente dormida, a la orilla de la cama Sparck estaba con los ojos abiertos mientras agitaba su cola.

—Shh chico no queremos despertar a Ness— hable bajito, acaricie su cabeza, Edward se acercó a Nessie le dio un beso de las buenas noches, bese también a mi bebita y salimos para irnos a mi recamara.

—Estaba pensando—hablo Edward una vez que ambos estábamos cambiados y acostados en la cama— ¿podemos empezar a buscar una casa para vivir los tres? —pregunto esperanzadamente— o quieres que vivamos en mi departamento o seguir viviendo con tu padre—

No había pensado en ello, pero la idea de hacer nuestra propia familia me encantaba— creo que lo mejor es buscar una casa podría ser en este barrio, es un lugar tranquilo, Nessie necesita un lugar donde pueda correr y jugar junto con Sparck— si quieres llamo a la inmobiliaria que me ayudo encontrar esta casa, les doy la idea de lo que queremos y que nos busquen algo—

—Por mi está muy bien, necesitamos tenerla lista antes de la boda— asiento de acuerdo. — hay otro tema del que quiero hablar, cuando Alice menciono lo del sobrino, lo anhelé Bella, ¿querrás más hijos? —

Maldita Alice ya podía verme con un bebé cargado en mis brazos luciendo igual a Edward.

—si lo quiero Edward, tal vez uno más seria perfecto. Pero ahora no es el momento quizá dentro de unos ¿tres años?

—Mmm dos años, dos años y prometo no ser un exagerado controlador— bufo, ja seguramente.

—Está bien dos años y tendrás que cumplir cada antojo sin chistar— asiente enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

—Te amo mucho Isabella, gracias por el futuro que me estas brindando, mi antiguo yo se riera de mi si alguien fuera al pasado y le dijera que estoy cambiando de ser un tirano a ser un blandengue, pero sabes que, al demonio, tú lo vales. Ahora guarda silencio que vamos ir practicando eso de hacer un bebé, no vayamos a equivocarnos en algo— una carcajada sale de mis labios.

—Shhh cariño, déjate amar— lo beso profundamente mientras comenzamos amarnos en silencio.

.

.

.

Tres días después estamos almorzando en un restaurante del centro, Alice está anotando todo lo que Esme, Sue y Rosalie están parloteando sobre el pastel, la comida y la decoración.

Nessie está impaciente por ir a las tiendas a ver los vestidos, cuando le dimos la noticia ella corrió y revoloteo por toda la sala gritando que iba a ser la niña de las flores, que sus papis se iban a casar y le traerían un hermanito a casa.

Ambos nos sentamos y le explicamos que no le traeríamos ningún hermanito por el momento, tendría que esperar un poco pues queríamos disfrutarla completamente al cien, antes de hablar con la cigüeña.

No muy feliz término aceptando cuando su padre le platico sobre la bonita casa a la que nos mudaríamos y en la que le haría una casita de madera para que ella pudiera jugar.

Hoy buscaríamos el vestido más que nada porque las chicas lo necesitaban para darse una idea de todo lo demás, eligiendo el vestido según ellas, lo demás seria pan comido, esperaba que lo fuera.

Una vez que pagamos nos dirigimos a la tienda de vestidos más antigua y prestigiosa de la ciudad, al cruzar la puerta lo vi, estaba en un maniquí luciendo increíblemente sencillo, elegante y hermoso. Camine directo a él, era perfecto.

—Buenas tardes señorita soy Carmen y estoy para servirle, déjeme decirle que si elige este vestido está haciendo una excelente elección, se ve que va a quedarle de maravilla.

Las demás llegaron a mi lado expresando su acuerdo con el vestido— Es muy bonito—hablo Esme—pruébatelo hija— asentí.

Seguí a la señorita al probador donde me ayudo a colocármelo, cuando lo hizo salí al salón y me mire en el espejo, una gran sonrisa asomo mi cara, era de ensueño, este era.

—¡Dios! que hermosa Bella—expreso Sue—te queda perfecto.

—Mami pareces una princesa de verdad—los ojitos de Nessie brillaban de emoción.

—Me gusta, ya tengo varias ideas para que tu boda sea mágica— comento Alice.

—¿Entonces señorita se lo lleva? —pregunto la vendedora.

—Por supuesto— me tomaron las medidas para arreglarle unos pequeños detalles, expresamos que queríamos el vestido de Nessie y ellas se encargaron de mostrarnos varios hasta que dimos con el indicado, se veía hermosa en él. Cansadas pero muy felices salimos en dirección a casa.

.

.

.

Una noche en que regresábamos de trabajar un anuncio de "casa en venta" estaba puesto en el patio delantero enfrente de donde vivíamos, era una casa más amplia con cuatro habitaciones arriba, cuatro baños, cocina, sala, un cuarto de descanso y un patio grande y espacioso.

Tres semanas después estábamos descargando las cosas a nuestra nueva casa, después de las negociaciones al fin era nuestra.

Mi padre y Sue quedaron muy contentos al ver que estábamos sumamente cerca de ellos, yo también lo estaba.

Nessie estaba con su pijama lista para dormir —mami, cuando papi y tú se vayan de luna de miel, abuelito Charlie y abuelita Sue vendrán a cuidarme a la casa—pregunto bostezando.

—Iras a la antigua casa corazón, es mucho mejor estar allá porque así tu abuelito Charlie puede desplazarse mejor— ella asintió.

—Y me van a traer muchos regalos—

—Todos los que quieras—hablo Edward bajando recién duchado, nuestra hija corrió a sus brazos— mientras te portes bien, todos los que desee mi princesita—

—Papi cuando tenga la edad de mami voy a tener un príncipe también— pregunto nuestra hija haciendo que su padre frunciera el ceño.

—Gracias al cielo esta casa tiene el patio bardeado— le pico el estómago juguetonamente—pero por si acaso le pondré unos cuantos centímetros mal de altura.

—Edward— me reí de sus ocurrencias—algún día Nessie cuando estés muy, pero muy grande tú también tendrás a tu príncipe— le guiñé un ojo.

—Será cuando yo muera más tres días para estar seguros— le sonrió Edward ágilmente.

—Eso no es justo papi—se quejó con un puchero—

—Bueno, bueno basta de pláticas es hora de dormir o mañana ninguno de nosotros querrá levantarse— finalice la plática yendo a cargar a Nessie mientras su padre nos seguía escaleras arriba para acostarla, darle un beso de las buenas noches y contarle un cuento hasta que cayera rendida.

—Sparck— grito Nessie, el nombrado paso corriendo en dirección al cuarto de ella.

.

.

.

No se comparan los nervios que siento ahora, con los que sentí la vez que di a luz a Nessie.

Estos son más estresantes, no tengo razón ni motivo para estar así, pero lo estoy, debe ser parte de todo esto.

Un toc-toc a la puerta se escucha seguido de mi padre asomándose por la puerta

—Oh Bella, te ves preciosa, tu madre estará orgullosa allá arriba— sonrió orgulloso.

—Uhmm papá me vas hacer llorar—

—Oh no hija mía hoy no es día para llorar se supone que vengo por ti para que empiece la misa, ese futuro esposo tuyo esta que hace un hoyo en el patio de tu casa—ríe.

—Bueno al menos somos dos los nerviosos— me relajé ante ese hecho, inspiré profundo—vamos papá, acompáñame hasta el final y no me sueltes ¿vale? —

Sonrió — nunca cariño, hasta el final contigo—

Salimos del cuarto de estudio y nos encaminamos al patio trasero el cual se había transformado en lugar mágico, un camino con flores a su paso conducía al final donde nos esperaba el sacerdote, junto a él se encontraba Edward se veía increíblemente guapo.

Nuestras familias y amigos estaban acompañándonos en este importante acontecimiento.

Nessie iba delante de nosotros felizmente tirando pétalos de rosas, el camino se me hacía eterno, cuando por fin llegue, los nervios se desvanecieron dejándome en completa tranquilidad.

—Te entrego mis más preciados tesoros Edward, cuídalas por favor—

—Con mi vida Charlie— estrecharon las manos, Carlisle vino ayudar a Charlie a situarse junto a ellos.

El padre nos miró esperando asentir, así lo hicimos —estamos aquí reunidos…—

La misa que estaba oficiando era muy hermosa en donde hablaba del amor y la lucha constante por hacerlo florecer, me mantuve escuchando atentamente hasta que llego a la parte más anhelada.

—Edward Cullen, ¿aceptas a Isabella Swan para amarla, acompañarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad? —

—Sí acepto—respondió traspasándome con la mirada.

—Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas a Edward Cullen para amarlo, acompañarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad? —

—Sí acepto— respondí mirándolo, hasta el infinito por siempre.

—Si alguien tiene una oposición a esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre— el padre prosiguió. —Bien en ese caso yo los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia—

Era Isabella Cullen, por todo lo santo quería brincar de felicidad—te amo señora Cullen para siempre— Edward acorto la distancia capturando mis labios con los suyos en un beso que me dejo sin aliento, el cual fue roto por los aplausos y silbidos de los invitados.

—Yo también te amo Señor Cullen— susurre antes de ser separados para felicitarnos.

—Mami, mami— atrape a Nessie en un abrazo—¿eres feliz mami? —

—Si lo soy cariño, mucho, ¿tú? — pregunte bajándola con cuidado.

—Sí, ahora somos una familia y pronto tendré muchos hermanos —chillo para ir corriendo hasta su padre el cual la cargo dando vueltas con ella en el aire.

Me quedé contemplando a Edward, mientras lo veía reír con nuestra hija en brazos pensé:

¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca nos hubiéramos vuelto a encontrar? ¿Qué fuera de mi en estos momentos?

¿Y si no le hubiera dado una oportunidad? No habría descubierto que era Eddie, Nessie no tendría un padre y tampoco hubiera visto el gran cambio que ha dado.

Luego viene esa pregunta: ¿Cómo se puede amar tanto a una persona?

Esos sentimientos que arremolinan tu corazón y hacen que suspires, que el cuerpo se te erice, esos latidos apresurados cuando lo ves, esa sonrisa y ojos brillantes que se desbordan cuando estás en sus brazos, aceptar sus defectos y cualidades, amarlo completo sin querer cambiarlo y la mejor parte de todo, es reciproco.

Y luego está el destino, algo tan incierto en donde nada ocurre por azar, donde todo tiene una causa, donde estamos predestinados a encontrarnos pese a todo obstáculo, eso fue lo que nos pasó desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, fuimos elegidos para reencontrarnos _Cara a Cara_ y no separarnos nunca más.

Y no sé a quién darle las gracias por esta oportunidad la cual sin duda no pienso desaprovechar.

Edward me sonríe y extiende su brazo hacia mí, le sonrió de vuelta y camino hacia él,

lista para empezar a vivir nuestra historia de principio a fin.

.

.

.

Que les dije: ¡que no debemos de ir contra el destino, ni apostar ni nada!

Aún resuenan las palabras en mi mente:

— _ **Si lo quiero Edward, tal vez uno más seria perfecto. Pero ahora no es el momento quizá dentro de unos ¿tres años?**_

— _ **Mmm dos años, dos años y prometo no ser un exagerado controlador— bufo, ja seguramente-.**_

Cuatro meses después de la luna de miel, Nessie nos levantó una mañana gritando muy contenta que había soñado que tenía un hermanito, gracias al cielo estábamos vestidos.

Lamentablemente le recordamos que no era posible en estos momentos, pero que pronto el tiempo pasaría y cuando menos lo esperara un hermanito o hermanita llegaría a nuestras vidas. Sollozo un poco antes de que su padre la reconfortara con un desayuno especial.

Dos días después de dicho evento salí disparada al baño con un Edward asustado sosteniendo mi cabello.

Y para la tercera vez que volví a vomitar, Edward dijo que era suficiente y me arrastro al hospital donde nos encontrábamos en estos momentos recibiendo una noticia que cambiaría nuestras vidas —los exámenes arrojan que todo está bien, a excepción del GCH que nos indica un alto nivel, por eso los vómitos, van hacer padres señores Cullen, muchas felicidades, sin embargo, me gustaría confirmarlo si les parece podemos hacerle una ecografía—

Edward y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, ¿íbamos a ser padres?

Pero nos estamos cuidando, pensé.

Aturdidos seguimos al doctor, el cual me indico que me cambiara y regresara para el examen. Creo que me convertí en un robot, me cambié, subí a la camilla y destape para la aplicación de gel.

Edward estaba tan callado como yo, ambos mirando fijamente al monitor.

—Tiene 9 semanas señora Cullen, ya se puede escuchar su corazón — el sonido de un repiqueteo inundo el lugar haciendo perder el aliento unos segundos. —Esto si es una verdadera sorpresa, aunque dado su historial no debiera sorprendernos, esto de aquí—señalo a una parte de la pantalla— es su bebé y esta otra forma de aquí— es su otro bebé, son mellizos—

¿Dos? Oh Dios mío, solloce mirando detenidamente ambas formas donde se apreciaba su pequeño corazón latir.

—Bueno los dejaremos solos unos momentos— los espero en el consultorio para entregarles las ecografías, su receta para las vitaminas y despejar cualquier duda que tengan—

Me atreví a mirar a Edward quien no había emitido ninguna palabra —sé que es muy pronto y no es lo que queríamos—empecé a decir.

Edward se acercó haciéndome callar con un beso—shhh— capturo mis labios una vez más y le correspondí —no estropeemos este bonito momento, no me importa que no sea el momento, sé que a ti tampoco te importa, ambos fuimos tomados por sorpresa, pero no me arrepiento, vamos a volver a ser padres y eso es todo lo que importa, te amo tanto Bella, gracias por este regalo, Dios quiero salir y gritárselo a todo mundo—rio con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La primera vez que vi llorar a Edward fue cuando conoció a Nessie cómo su hija.

La segunda vez fue en estos momentos cuando se enteró que volvería a ser padre.

Y tenía razón, teníamos planes, pero no siempre salen como uno quiere, a pesar de todo estaba feliz.

—Nessie va estar feliz— recordé a mi pequeña hija y su mensaje de hace días, " _tendré un hermanito mamá", ya la podía escuchar decirnos un "Se los dije"_

—Cuando sepa que son dos, no habrá quien la contenga—río acariciando mi vientre—no puedo esperar para que nazcan—dejo besos por doquier.

—Me preocupas más tú que Nessie, porque vamos Edward me querrás encerrar en una caja de cristal— bromee.

Sus mejillas se colorearon, viéndose culpable.

—¡Oh no!, de ninguna manera Cullen—gruñí— parecía tan cierto para ser verdad, que el cielo me ayude o me voy a quedar viuda.

—Yo no he dicho nada— alzo las manos.

—No hace falta que lo digas—rodé los ojos.

—Dejemos este tema para después, ahora vamos a escuchar las indicaciones del doctor, por tu receta, por todas las preguntas que tengo que hacerle, para así terminar pronto e ir por Nessie para festejar esta maravillosa noticia—propuso.

—Eso es cómprame con comida, —ya me estaba imaginando unos suculentos rollos— pero está bien lo acepto solo porque tengo que empezar alimentar a tus bebés—

Nuestro amor había dado frutos una vez más, un verdadero regalo, aun parecía un sueño, también quería gritar de alegría.

—Bella te amo, estoy tan feliz, fui feliz cuando te conocí, lo volví a ser cuando supe de Nessie, cuando me disté una oportunidad, cuando supe que eras mi niña de coletas y ahora que seremos padres lo vuelvo a ser, ¿me lo merezco? —

Voltee a verlo —también te amo mucho y si Edward te mereces esto y más, ambos lo merecemos—

Asintió entrelazando nuestras manos— tienes razón, ambos lo merecemos—

Ahora por lo pronto nos dedicaríamos a disfrutar nuestra familia, a valorar cada momento y agradecer a la vida por permitir conocernos. Porque si no nos hubiéramos encontrado "Cara a Cara" tal vez ahora nuestra historia seria otra.

* * *

Fin

No me queda más que decir infinitas gracias por no abandonar la historia, por el apoyo y la compresión a pesar del tiempo.

Nos vemos en el epílogo.

Gracias por su apoyo:

 **Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, Sheei Luquee, Yoliki, Moni, Jade HSos, Cavendano 13, Crysty Katy, Torrespera172, GloriaCullen, Alma Cullen Masen, Maryluna, MARDELY, Paty Robledo, SuPattinsondeCullen, Adriana Molina, Alexandra Nash, Caresgar26, Saraipineda44gm, Karina, Yobis Aguilar, Patymdn, Sther Evans, Rommyev, Liduvina, Melina, Agnes Redhead, Meemii Cullen, Carito Fosnasier,** **Candice White, Lindarie, LicetSalvatore, Carlita 16, Crysty Katy, Melina, Marie-mione potter, Montse ZDiaz, Janneth, Lore 562, Chonis22, Pao Pao, DICAPO, Dianacaro1603, Jesicalimones, Vicky, Lindarie, Aimee, Annel, Janneth, Nydiac10, Esal, Pao Pao, Solecito Pucheta, Beida Sanchez, Milacaceres11039, .585, Roxy Cullen Masen,Lilith Lohe, Jp- robsessed, Miop, Beida Sanchez,, Jimena, Esal, .**

 **Si alguien me falto mil disculpas!**

 **Lizzi M**


End file.
